


Afthermath

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Bodyguard, F/M, Fiction, Fluff, Some angst, davidandjulia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: What happened after David's life change? Will Julia stay with him and his kids after their mother left them without word? Will the build a new loving family or maybe something will interupt them being happy?





	1. Chapter 1

They were laying on his bed, legs tangled, hot breaths mixed in the air. He couldn’t remember when was the first time she stayed at his place, she told him, his tiny apartment let her feel safe. After the bomb explodes right in front of her, there wasn’t a place she was feeling safe, sometimes the memories of that even hit her so hard she couldn’t breathe, couldn’t focus or just look at blank space in front of her.  
David knew that he knew every state of this, pain, rejecting people who love you, anger, he knew every color of trying to get better and he tries, he tries to get better on his own, so he would be able to help her. They didn’t bother what people think when she stays whole night in his apartment even though, he was still her bodyguard. She fought for him, for him being by her side even when people around her tried to convince her that he failed, he let her down by not prevented that bomb to explode, but Julia knew how hard he is on himself and how hard for him would be to leave her side now.

“David,” she said, lightly touching his face. “are you sleeping?”

“No,” he took a deep breath, “don’t sleep well lately,” he said, laying on his back.

“Because of that explosion?” she leaned on his arm, kissing it gently.

“Because of you,” he whispered.

“David,” she lifts herself on her elbow to look into his eyes,” “I know what you are thinking off, I know, but we won’t change that. It happened. There was nothing you could do.”

“I know and that scares me. I’m scared they will try again and I’ll fail.” he touched her cheek, caressing it with his thumb, “but there is one thing I can promise you...if I ever have to choose between your life and mine...I’ll always, always chose yours. Not because I have to, not because it’s my job. I will choose you because I love you. You, not Home Secretary, not future Prime minister, I love you, Julia.”

Julia started to blink fast, feeling the tears in her eyes and that weird feeling in her throat which makes her unable to speak. She cupped his face with her hands, her nose brushed him while her lips were peppered his with little kisses. Julia closed her eyes, letting the tears fall from her eyelashes. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling his body as close as she could.

“Hey,” he said softly, “don’t cry, please.” he pulled her in a tight embrace, kissing her forehead.

“You’re the first person who actually cares about me, David. I can’t think about not having you around, I feel pain only thinking about it, I sometimes can't breathe.” 

“I’ll never leave you, Julia. I’ll protect you, no one will hurt you again, I swear to God,” he said, kissing her again.

********  
David didn’t like office work, he find it boring, looking at those people running around like someone would chance them makes him feel sad. He looked around once again, standing in the middle of the room, looking at Julia behind the glass wall. He tried, he really tried not to smile every time she bit her lip or sight at someone with fire in her eyes, but the truth was he couldn’t stop staring at her, and deep inside, he was thanking God his job include that nice activity.  
At once the elevator door opened wide with a beep, David’s sight turns immediately on that side, his jaw clenched with the body ready to act. He looked up to see who will be the next person, sitting in Julia’s office.

“Oh, it’s you. I thought after failing with keeping my wife safe they fired you.” Roger said bitterly.

“First, ex-wife, thank God and second will you be able to move your ass here or Sergeant Budd have to help you?” Julia answered with her arms crossed, standing in the door of her office.

Roger looked at her with anger, he knew that his plan won’t be easy, but her words make it impossible to made. He entered her office, hoping that no one will be looking at them. Roger sat at the soft chair in front of Julia’s desk, he settles quickly and unbuttons his jacket. It was ages since they were in one room, without fight or accusations and he wasn’t sure if his plan getting back together will work. After the attack Julia’s support rise and everyone was thinking on her, as a next Prime Minister, so was Roger, he loved power and he would do anything to be able to have a little of that authority, even if just as a husband of British Prime Minister.

“I’m sorry.” he started, “I didn’t start well there,” he pointed with his head at David “I was just so worried about your life…”

“Wait...you just said ‘sorry’?” she asked, surprised.

“Don’t be so surprised Julia,” he leans in to hold her hand, “I was really scared.”

“What do you want to Roger?” she asked, standing up quickly.

“Julia,” he said softly, approaching her, “I almost died, hearing you are laying at the hospital.”

“I almost died Roger, and didn’t see you anywhere near my hospital bed.” she snapped.

“Because I was scared.” he took a step towards her.

At once his face was inches away from hers, he grabbed her by her arms, trying to steady her in that position for a bit longer, he leaned in, touching her lips with his when at once he felt pain between his legs. He stood straight, thinking what could be the cause of it when he realized his ex-wife hit him right in his crotch with her knee.

“You will touch me once again Roger and I swear to God…” she said loudly.

Julia looked by the glass wall, she wanted to know if anyone saw Roger and her, with the corner of her eye she saw David almost running towards them both, but before he could do anything, she raised her hand stopped him.

“Leave or my security will help you,” she added.

“YOUR SECURITY?” he yelled, “you mean that guy.” he pointed at David, “he is here despite the fact he almost let you killed! You started to fuck him before it or right after that?”

Julia looks at her coworkers, now every single pair of eyes were looking at her, at her respond, David who was standing as near as he could to prevent another attack from Roger. He wanted to protect her, protect her not only by the bullets and bombs but also from this man and his accusation. The sight of the whole office where now on them and it starts to burn Julia like an open fire.

“Leave the building.” she said slowly, “Kim, can you help Mister Penhaligon to find a door? I don’t know if he will be able to do so.”

“Bitch!” he hissed, trying to avoid the pain in his crotch. 

“Oh,” she said, turning around before entering her office again, “if you will offend Sergeant Budd or any other of my coworkers…”

“Than what?” he looked at her with rage.

“I will end you,” she said, looking into his eyes.

“You won’t dare!” he yelled.

Julia took a step towards him, making sure he will hear every single word. She was the one inches from his face now, she smiled giving him mixed feelings and when her calm voice filled the room full of people.

“Watch me.” she smiled again, entering her office.

*****  
After Roger’s left Julia was trying to focus on her work, she still felt David’s sight on her and that wasn’t something she can avoid. They haven’t got time to talk about what happened with Roger, and she knew it won’t be an easy task, especially after the kiss she tried to prevent and failed. Her ex-husband was an ass, she knew that a long time ago, but she also knew that David is too important to her to leave things unspoken.

“We can leave.” she said, standing in front of her bodyguard, “we will have to…”

“Pick some food on the way home.” he finished her thought.

“David.” she started slowly, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” he asked surprised.

“I should know that he came here not because he was worried, he’s an ass and I should know better…”

“Hey,” he said softly, “everything is okay, between us.” he whispered, “the moment you hit him, I must say, you impressed me.”

“I did?” she leans over to him, “well, if so maybe we will go grab some food and who knows maybe at home I’ll have lots more things to impress you.” she licked her lips.

“Yes ma’am,” he said, letting her go first to the elevator, with a smile on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after David's life change? Will Julia stay with him and his kids after their mother left them without word? Will the build a new loving family or maybe something will interupt them being happy?

The room was dark when they entered his apartment, her security wasn’t even surprised when they announced where they’re going. She let him go first, knowing he wanted to make sure everything was safe, even though it was his flat. At once he pulled her closer to him, his hands cupped her face, soft kisses trailed down her neck. His hands immediately found a path to her breast, squeezing it gently, letting a moan escaping from her mouth. David took off her coat, while his sight locked with hers, she looked into his blue eyes before her lips brushing his, her hands unzipping his pants. At once the quiet voice filled the space, making them both jump.

“Hi, Daddy.” Ella said with a smile, “we’re waiting for you.”

“What are you doing here?” David asked, looking at her with big eyes, “It’s Monday, you should be with mom.”

“Mom drops us here at 6 pm and she told us to wait for you.”

“Us? Is Charlie with you?”

“Yes, he is watching tv,” she said, looking at Julia, “who are you?” she asked.

“I’m Julia,” she answered, putting a smile on little girl face.

“Mom left something for me? A note? A Letter?” David asked quickly, dialing Vicky’s number.

“No, she told us that you will take care of us now.”

“For fuck…” he said, looking at Julia. “go and watch some Tv now okay?” he said to Ella.

David’s eyes become wilder, he was trying to reach Vicky over twenty times, but the phone didn’t answer. She wasn’t that kind of woman who would've left her kids, but as long as he was standing at the kitchen with the phone glued to his ear, he started to believe that she just left them, leaving everything behind.

“David.” Julia started slowly, “if you want me to leave…”

“No, I want my ex-wife to pick her damn phone!” he screamed, making her jump a bit. “I’m sorry,” he said, looking at her, biting his lip.

“It’s okay.” she brushed her hand over his cheek, “give me her number,” she commanded, pulling her phone from the pocket.

“No, you can’t help with that. I can’t ask you…”

“You’re not asking me, and I’m home secretary, I want it to be useful.”

She smiled at him and after a moment he could hear her talking with someone. She wasn’t a woman who became mad right away, she wasn't a woman who shows you she’s mad, but something in that phone call made her scream. He was sorry for a person she was talking with, while her voice raised.

“I don’t give a fuck about who you have to wake up! Move your ass and I want to have that information in less than twenty minutes!” she yelled.

“Are you okay?” he asked, approaching her.

“Did I tell you how stupid people are sometimes?” she smiled, hugging him tightly, “I’ll find her,” she whispered.

“Daddy!” Ellie entered the room with a book in her hand, “we’re hungry.”

“Hungry, yes…” he said, confused.

David went to the kitchen, trying to find something to eat, but the truth was he was that kind of person who has only a beer and phone numbers to the restaurants. He found some eggs and bread and was just about to start cooking.

“Ella…” Julia said, looking at his weird moves at the kitchen, “did your dad cook when you are with him?”

“Yes, he once cooked toasts.” she whispered, “but after that we ordered pizza.”

“Hmm, why’s that?” Julia asked suspiciously.

“He burned everything and we have to open the windows because it smelled bad.”

“Okay,” Julia smiled at her, “will you help me?”

“With what?” she asked with a small smile.

“Save the kitchen.” Julia said, looking at her, “David, let us do this,” she said, taking the pan from his hands, “and make a place where they can sleep okay?”

“Uhm, yeah you’re right.” he smiled with relief in his eyes.

*****  
David entered the bedroom, after two hours putting kids to sleep. He sat on the bed, hiding his head into his hands. He didn’t know what happened to Vicky, he thought she would never leave the kids like that. At once he felt someone’s hand on his arm, squeezing it gently.

“Are you okay?” Julia asked, “I can go home if you need space.” she added.

“No, please stay.” he said, covering her hand with his, “I don’t know how I would manage all that without you.”

“I got a phone from Phil, that jackass I spoke with before.” she said, looking at his hand, “Vicky throw the phone away at the airport, she bought a ticket, but they don’t know where she left. She didn’t buy it as Vicky Budd.”

“She runs away.” he whispered, “just like me.”

“You didn’t run away David.” she touched his cheek, “someone ...sent you there,” she said, closing her eyes.

“Hey! Stop it.” he softly kissed her lips, “will you sleep with me or you want me to sleep on the couch?” he asked, reminding himself how she almost gets choked by him.

“Of course with you!” she smiled, “but I need something to sleep in...I thought clothes won't be necessary.” she smirked.

“I’ll give you my shirt.” he stood up, still squeezing her hand in his, “can I ask you something?” he asked, searching for the clothes in his drawer. 

“Always.” she smiled, taking off her shirt.

“You have something for Roger? He said that you wouldn’t dare…”

“Yes. A little something from first year of our marriage.” she said, looking at David, “he hit me once.”   
At once David’s sight right straight to her, he turned around with a piece of clothes in his hands, squeezing it hard in his palms. His eyes opened wild looking at her, his jaw clenched tight. 

“He did what?” he hissed with rache in his eyes. 

“He hit me, it wasn’t big deal you know. He was drunk and you know me...I don’t keep my mouth shut. He hit me and i went to the hospital and did an exam in case I ‘ll need it. After he get sobered, I told him what he did and how it will end if it will repeat.” she took a step closer to David, putting her hands on his, “don’t think about that okay?” she whispered, kissing him gently.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you.” he said, pulling her closer to his body, “and if he will get near you again…”

“You’ll protect me.” she whispered, tugging him to the bed.

******  
The room was filled with the morning sun, the curtains wide open when she felt his hand wrapped around her waist, warmth she wanted to feel every morning. His breath tickled her neck, she smiled at the memory of his face last night, he felt safe, he felt that he can lean on her and that was something Julia didn’t know she needed. At once she tried to pull over from his tight embrace, she wanted to leave before kids will be up, but when her body tried to move she felt his tight grip around her again.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he asked, kissing her neck.

“I thought I‘ll leave earlier, so kids won’t see me.”

“They know you didn’t leave yesterday and besides, I want them to see you,” he whispered into her ear.

She turned around to face him, his smile and messy hair make her heart bounce. She loves him, she loves him so much she could give her life away to protect him. Julia lifted her hand, her fingertips brushed gently over his cheek, she smiled again, kissing him softly when the door swung open.

“Daddy!” Ella run towards the bed, “we will be late for school.” she added slowly, seeing Julia.

“We can’t be late for school!” Julia said, jumping from the bed, smiling at Ella. “move!” she ordered, putting her clothes on, making the girl giggle.

They all arrived to work and school on time, David’s face red from running, this whole situation makes him feel like his lungs are run out of the air all the time. He looked around again, his eyes focused on Julia behind the glass wall. He doesn’t know if she will stay with him, kids weren’t part of the deal they have and he was afraid she would just run away.

“Sergeant Budd, we’re going home earlier today.” she command, entering the elevator.

“Yes ma’am.” he answered, “do we have to go for food ma’am?”

“Yes and no.” she said, “we’re going shopping.”

“Shopping ma’am?”

“Yes, you know...bread, fruits and stuff like that.”

“Are you doing a party ma’am?” he asked with a small smile.

“Something like that.” she smiled mischievously.

*****  
They both entered David’s apartment carrying the bags with food, David didn’t believe they could actually buy that much. The kids were already there, Vicky’s friend knowing what happened offered to pick them up, he looked at Ella and Charlie sitting by the coffee table and doing homework. He knew he will have to tell them, tell them their mother left without a reason.

“We have food!” he said, smiling.

“I’ll go now.” Julia whispered into his ear, “I’ll let them spend some time with you.” she kissed his lips.

“Wait! You can’t just go, I have to call Kim or someone to pick you up.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll be fine,” she said, taking her bag.

“Dad.” Ella whispered, “can Julia stay at the dinner?” she asked, without looking at him.

“Would you like her to stay?” he asked, looking at Julia.

“Yes.”

Julia’s eyes become glassy, she had never thought about someone, a kid, actually like her company. She had never thought about being a mother, but she explains herself by having Roger as a husband. She doesn’t want to put the child thru the nightmare of having him as a dad.

“In that case, I’ll have to make one call okay?” she said, whipping one of the tears away.

Ella was the one who keeps people busy, she talked so much Julia was wondering if she ever stops. She knew all that talking was to avoid the main subject, their mom, Charlie was opposite, he didn't say much since they found them both at the flat. He doesn’t want to talk with Julia and barely talk with David. He just sits at the sofa playing on the phone.

‘Hey Charlie..” she started, “would you like..”

“You’re not my mother!” he yelled before she could finish, “you’re here because of my dad, not us! Just leave!” he screamed.

”Charlie!” David shouted, “I know you are confused, but Julia is here with us, she will be.”

“I hate you all!” he shouted again, running to his room.

“I’m sorry.” David said, “he doesn't act like this often. I will go to him”

“It’s because of kids from school.” Ella whispered, “they told him that mom left because of him.”

“Hey!” Julia said, sitting next to her, “your mom loves you so much, that has nothing to do with you or him okay?” she said, “here, take my number okay. If something will bother you, anything. You or Charlie. Just call me and I will be there okay?”

Ella looked at her with big eyes, she doesn’t know what to say, she was her dad’s girlfriend, but Ella felt that she was not there only because of her father. Ella climbed on Julia’s lap, hugging her as tight as she could.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

******  
That was the most boring meeting she had ever had, she catches herself at looking behind a glass wall, but the problem was David wasn’t there to send her a sweet smile to cheer her up. He needed a day to fix things up, with kids, school and his world. At once her phone started to buzz in her purse. She picked it up, looking at the screen with an unknown phone number.

“Julia Montague,” she answered.

“Julia.” she heard a soft voice, “it’s Ella. Can you pick us up? Charlie is not feeling well.”

“Are you at school?”

“Yes. Dad won’t answer the phone.”

“He’s busy. Give me 20 minutes okay. Stay there.”

“I’m sorry, family emergency,” she said, leaving the people in her office with a surprised look.

She had never run so fast to the elevator in her life, her security looked at her with a questioning look in their eyes when she stormed the car which was waiting for her in front of the building.

“We have to drive to Sergeant Budd’s kid's school.” she command, “as fast as you can’ she added.

“Ma’am.” Kim said, looking at the mirror, “the fastest would be by the Thornton circus.”

Julia’s eyes close shut, the sound of bullets hitting the car echoing into her ears. Since the shooting, she was trying to avoid that place, her breath hitched into her lungs when Julia’s eyes lifted slowly to meet Kim’s. She looked at her, trying to let the words out of her mouth.

“Just drive fast,” she whispered.

*******  
Julia’s eyes were shutting close the whole way there, she was trying to breathe, remembering herself about Ella and Charlie who were waiting for her. The moment her car roll over to the school parking was the best moment of her day. She took her bag and after a moment she saw them sitting on the bench in front of the school, with few kids running around them.

“Hey!” she said, smiling, “who wants to go for ice cream?” she asked.

Charlie’s wet eyes let her know what things those kids could say to him and her heart broke a little at that thought. At once Ella stood up and hugged her tightly, causing her eyes to water.

“Thank you that you came for us.” she whispered.

“Of course! I promise you something right.” she caressed her hair, “so, everyone’s ready?”

“I’m sorry.” Charlie’s voice filled the space, “I just miss my mom.” he sobbed.

“I know.” she said, kneeling to hug him, “I won’t promise you that everything will be okay, but I promise you that your dad and I will do anything to find her okay?”

“You won’t leave us…” he asked, lifting his sight, “won't leave us like mom.”

“I’d never leave you. You have my word.”

They were hugging in front of the school, making kids less interested in making Charlie’s day worse. They stood up, and when they were just about to head to the car, the male voice echoed.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, “shouldn’t you be on the meeting?”

“Yes, but I had a family emergency...we’re going for ice cream. Would you like to join?” she asked.

“Will we go with that car?” Charlie’s eyes become bigger, a smile crept on his face.

“Yes.” she said, squeezing his hand, “dad will drive with us or want to take another car?” she asked, looking into his eyes.

“How did you get here that fast?” he asked confused.

“We drove by Thornton circus,” Kim added, opening the door.

“You drove there?” he asked, looking at her with such love that makes her knees weak.

“Yes, but how could we drive another way?” she bites her lip.

“Yes, yes we can,” he said, squeezing her hand in his.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been a month since Vicky left the kids at David’s apartment, he and Julia worked on a routine, something that help them get thru this hard times, they drove kids to school together, work and after that Julia was picked them up and drove with them to his flat. Since then she didn’t spend a night in her apartment, she loved his kids as much as she loves him and that was something she cherishes the most.  
At his apartment she wasn’t Home Secretary, she was Julia, she cooked dinner, helped with homework and watched movies with kids while David was still at work.  
Julia was looking at them, Ella was doing homework with such passion that she was sticking her tongue out every time she wrote something on the paper, while Charlie was lifting his sight to count something in his mind. Julia smiled at the memory of them, eating ice cream some time ago, she wanted to do everything to help them forget about the trauma, about being left by their mother.

“Julia,” Charlie’s voice interrupted her thoughts, “you always wanted to be a Home Secretary?”

“No,” she smiled, “at first I wanted to be a president and later a Queen. I’m serious, Home Secretary was at the last place.”

“I want to be a Home Secretary when I grow up.” Ella said, without lifting her sight, “I want someone to open the door for me like daddy opens it for you.”

“I think, if you’ll find a good man, he will do it regardless if you are Home Secretary or not sweetie.” she rubbed Ella’s back.

“I would like to be a bodyguard, to protect you and dad and even Ella,” Charlie said, looking into Julia’s eyes.

“Well, for now, we’ll protect you both okay?” she smiled at him when he smiled back.

At once she pulled herself up, leaving kids at the living room while she entered the kitchen. She forgot about wearing elegant clothes at home, she wore leggings and David’s T-shirts most of the time and she had to admitted that she loved it. At once the room filled with the sound of the doorbell, at first she thought that David forgot his keys, but when she opened the door, she was even more surprised.

“What are you doing here, Roger?” she asked, tilting her head.

“Ex-husband can’t visit ex-wife?” he smiled, “I wanted to apologize for that...misunderstanding.” he handed her a bottle of her favorite wine.

“That’s why you visited me without even calling and brought wine?” she asked suspiciously.

“As I said, I wanted to apologize.” he said, looking around, “Sergeant Budd has quite good taste.”

“If you come here to offend him, you can go now…” she said, putting the bottle on the counter.

At once they both heard footsteps coming from the living room, Roger couldn’t hide the surprise in his eyes when he saw a little boy running towards Julia. He blinked several times before finally spoke.

“And who is this little guy?” he asked.

“I’m not little, I’m 8.” he fired back, causing Julia to giggle, “can I have a juice please,” Charlie asked, smiling.

“Sure, take one for Ella too okay?” she told him, coming back to Roger, “you come here to apologize, but to be fair, I don’t want the apology, I want you to disappear and leave me alone.”

“Julia,” he took a step towards her, lifting his hand, grabbing her elbow, “we share a past.” he murmured.

“Don’t touch me!” she screamed, “leave or I’ll scream so loud every single agent will run here.”

Roger’s eyes become darker, his hands clenched on her arms, making her hissed. He pushed her onto the wall, causing her to breathe heavily, his hands putting her in one place. Julia tried to fight with him, but he was too strong for her to release herself from his tight grip.

“You’ll do what I say, I need you to become next prime minister Julia, it’s all I need. We need that power,” he whispered into her ear.

“Let me go!” she screamed again when she heard the sound of ripping shirt.

The door swung open, letting her security come in, she thought her scream wasn’t loud enough to alert them, but after two agents running thru the door, she saw Charlie with his eyes will open. He was breathing heavy, trying to control the tears. She passed by two agents who were taking Roger out of David’s apartment, kneeling in front of the boy.

“You’re very brave you know.” she smiled, “you will be an amazing bodyguard.” she hold him tight.

“I told you, I’ll always protect you,” he whispered, trying not to cry.

“Come on, we will go to Ella and maybe order a pizza? What do you think?”

“Does it hurts?” he pointed at the bruises forming on her forearms.

“No, sweetheart,” she said, kissing the top of his head.

*******  
David slowly opened the door, entering the dark room after a day full of work, he must admit that Lorrain Craddock was a pain in the ass since the bomb and shooting. The only bright side of this was her not mentioning Julia living in his place, he doesn’t know if she didn’t know that yet or just let go of the subject. He left his things at the corridor, taking off his jacket while his steps lead to his kid's room, they were laying in beds, sleeping tight when at once he heard Charlie’s voice.

“Dad.” he whispered, “I was very brave today, Julia told me that.” he smiled, making David’s heart skip a bit.

“Of course you are brave, you’re very brave I would add.” he said, hugging him tightly, “what brave thing did you do today?” David asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

“I called the agents when that man was hurting Julia,” he whispered.

“Who was hurting Julia?” David’s eyes become bigger.

“I don’t know. He comes here and brought a bottle and later he grabbed her and she screamed.” Charlie talked fast.

“You did fantastic work you know.” David said, looking proud at Charlie, “I’m very proud of you.”

“Julia told me I’d be good bodyguard like you,” he added sleepily.

“Yes, you will,” David answered, wrapping the blanket around his sleeping son.

*****  
David entered his bedroom finding Julia sleeping on his side of the bed. He leaned in to kiss her forehead when big bruise and ripped shirt caught his attention. He clenched his jaw, trying to figure out who was that stupid to hurt her in his own house. He thought about his old friends from the army, the thought of them coming into his house while she was here, brought shivers to his spine. At once her eyes opened, looking at him with a smile on her face.

“You’re here.” she said sleepy, “we left you some pizza.”

“Who was here?” he asked immediately with rache in his eyes.

“Roger.” she answered, looking at him with a little bit of fear in her eyes, “David…” she lifted herself up, climbing onto his lap.

“I’ll kill him,” he said, nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck.

“No, you won’t. Nothing happened,” she said, caressing his back.

“This isn’t nothing Julia.” he touched her bruised arm, “I don’t know what he wants from you, but if he will touch you one more time…” his fist clenched.

“David,” she said softly, “stop thinking about Roger okay. It’s over, he won’t come here, I think Charlie make him scare enough.” she smiled.

“I heard he wants to be a bodyguard.” David smiled, tangled his hand into her hair.

“Yes, and your daughter wants to be a Home Secretary.” she smiled.

“Oh my God, no, no anything but this!” he teased her.

“Hey! Being home secretary isn’t that bad you know!” he slapped his arm playfully.

“No, it isn’t.” he said, looking at her smile, “I think you should change that shirt.” he licked his lips.

Julia leans I to kiss him, her hands roamed on his chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Her hot breath makes him shiver when her teeth graze over his ear. He rolled her up from his laps, pulling her on the bed.

“I didn’t touch you since a month!” he groans, licking her neck.

“Well, it's not quite true.” she bite her lip, “you touched me yesterday and the day before.”

“Julia, I mean proper touching, not holding hands, you know,” he smirked, running his tongue over her neck.

“Oh, well that means we have to fix it,” she rolled him on his back, “fast.” she leans in, stroking his face.

Her lips brushed over his, her hands roamed on his chest. David’s eyes never left hers when he pulled her shirt off, making her breast pop up, her soft skin burning from his touch. She pulled over his pants and boxers, leaving him fully naked splayed on the bed.

“Julia,” he groaned, when her hand slips on his member, “I love you,” he whispered, pulling her onto his body.


	4. Chapter 4

David’s eyes opened slowly with the smile formed on his lips, he had his kids, Julia and a life he always dreamed about, but never actually have a chance to make that dream come true. He lifted his hand up to find her warm body next to his, pulling her closer, his lips nibbling on her neck, getting a moan rolling from her lips. She smiled, with her eyes still closed.

“How you do this?” she murmured, “we had fun till 3 am, it’s almost 6am and you rise and shine.” she turned around to face him.

“Well…” he started, his mouth roamed over her arm.

“Are you taking something? If so….you could at least share.” she smiled, kissing him gently.

“I’m just happy,” he answered, looking straight into her eyes.

Suddenly the door opened loudly, letting Ella storm their bedroom. Julia was happy to have both of them around, even if that mean wearing more clothes than normal. Ella jumped on the bed, hugging Julia tight, the girl loved her almost immediately which makes David happy even more.

“It’s Saturday!” the girl screamed, “can we go for ice cream? Or at the cinema? Or... “ she started to count.

“Slow down!” David smiled, looking at his daughter, “we don’t know if Julia will be able…”

“She won’t go with us…” Ella smile fades away, making her eyes lost their spark.

“Hey!” Julia lifted herself up, taking Ella on her lap, “I have to work a bit, but I need two hours tops. You, Charlie and daddy, will make shopping and when you come back we will go for ice cream okay?” she said softly.

“Yes!!!” she shouted again, running to explain the plan to Charlie.

“Thank you, but you don’t have to spend the whole time with my kids,” David said, putting his pants on.

Julia looked at him with a little sadness, she knew a month with the kids won’t make her their mother, she never wanted to replace Vicky, it was impossible, but she never knew his words would hurt her so much. She lifted her body up, taking her clothes and walked into the bathroom, without a word.

“Julia?” he asked, knocking to the door, “is everything okay?”

“Yes, I just need a shower,” she whispered, letting the water stream thru her body, tears falling from her eyes.

******  
Julia was still thinking about David’s words, they echoing into her ears almost the whole time they spend on choosing the best ice cream flavors. Her work wasn’t so absorbing and she was ready to leave after an hour, she was waiting for them to come back from shopping where they bought almost the whole shop.

“Are we going for ice cream?” Charlie asked, giving Julia a shy smile.

“Yes, as soon as we unpack the whole store…” she pointed on the shopping bags filled with food.

“Can I sit with you in the car?” he asked, not looking at her, his words filling the small space of the kitchen, “so you won’t be scared this time.”

“I’d love too.” she smiled, taking a step towards him, “can I hug you?” she asked, knowing he isn't a fan of hugging with no reason.

“Yes,” he said, hugging her tight.

“Look, Ella, we have hugging session here.” David said, looking at Julia, “can we join?”

“I don’t know, we have a private session here.” Charlie looked at his dad with a serious look.

“We have to get going with all those bags or we won’t get to the cinema later…” Julia said, still looking at both of David’s kids.

“Hey,” he touched her elbow, “is everything okay? you seemed...sad.”

“I’m fine, just can’t wait till we go for ice cream.” she brushed him off.

She knew that her sadness was something stupid, it was his kids, his family and she was just...someone. Julia couldn’t describe her role in the family, she would never replace Vicky, she would never be the mother for those kids.  
They were sitting at the back of the car, she, Charlie and Ella. The kids insisted to sit with her, they wanted to sit in the back when someone will drive them. Julia looked behind the window when the memories floods.  
She remembered herself how scary she was, back then, when she was Roger’s wife, she thought she was pregnant and all she could think about was the little kid stuck in between fighting parents. Now, it was too late for her own kids, she doesn’t even know if David wanted more kids. Julia felt the tears forming in her eyes, she tried to whip it off before someone would notice.

“Are you sad?” Charlie asked, at the back of the car.

“No, of course not, how can I be sad when we’re going for ice cream,” she said, giving him a warm smile.

“Your eyes seem sad,” he whispered, catching David’s attention.

“Everything is good,” she said, pulling Charlie closer for another hug.

*******  
Julia and Charlie were sitting on a blanket on a sandy beach near their favorite ice cream shop. They both were waiting for Ella and David to pick up their ice cream, but with all those flavors it wasn’t that easy like it seems.  
Julia looked ahead, at the empty beach, lazy waves crashing the sand, she loved that place since their first come here. It makes her relax and not thinking about the storm she had in her mind.

“Julia,” Charlie whispered, looking in the other direction, “someone’s there.”

“Who?” she asked, looking at the same spot as he.

Julia’s sight went straight to the odd man with a camera in his hands. She was used to paparazzi, she was used to be on a front page on the crappy magazines, but with David’s kids was different. They went thru enough and she doesn’t want them to be bothered. Julia almost jumped out of the blanket, making sure Charlie will stay on it till she comes back.

“Stay here okay. I’ll be right back,” she said, smiling.

It doesn’t take much for her to walk to that man, she cleared her throat and after a second when she wanted to say something, he interrupted her, smiled in a way Julia wanted to punch him by herself.

“Warming image? They are actors or…” he whispered, holding his camera.

“We can play it at two ways.” she started, “you can leave them alone or…”

“I don’t think you have any cards left lady.”

“Or…” she started again, “look around, you will notice, or not at least five agents, that's my service. They have to protect me, it’s their job.”

“Are you threatening me for making few photos of those kids?” he pointed at Ella and Charlie.

“I’m not threatening you, I’m giving you options.”

“And if I won’t stop or just sell those picks I have already.”

“If you won’t stop, I’ll scream as loud as I can and those five men will smash your camera and ...well, protect me.”

“You’re such a bit-” he started.

At once Julia felt someone’s hand in hers, she looked at Charlie who was now nestle into her. He looked at the man and after a second he finally spoke.

“My dad is a bodyguard,” he whispered.

“It’s okay Charlie. That man is leaving already.” she smiled, squeezing his hand in hers.

“I’m not done yet.” he hissed, lifting his camera up.

In the same second Kim and other agent press him to the ground making him scream from pain. His camera was lying opposite him, smashed on small pieces. He was stumbling and trying to kick, but after a moment he just let go screaming on Julia.  
She took Charlie to their place, looking at him worried.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“Yes.” he smiled, licking some of his ice cream, “Julia,” he added.

“Yes.” she looked straight at him.

“It’s not true.” he said, “we’re not only dad’s kids. We’re yours too. I know he said that but our mom left us and you stay. We...I wasn’t very friendly, but you didn’t leave and ….” he looked at the sand on his shoes, “I love you.”

Julia’s heart starts to beat faster, she couldn't believe what she heard. Her sight lifted, a smile forming on her lips when she finally let out a soft sob. Her eyes watering with every minute before David and Ella joined them on the warm sand.

“Julia…” David said softly, “what’s wrong?? Why Kim is waiting for the police?” he shot her with questions.

“Nothing. It’s okay now.” she said, whipped her tears, “have you chose those ice cream already?” she asked softly.

“Daddy couldn’t pick so we took four flavors,” Ella smiled, with her face covering with ice cream.

“Four hmm?” she said, “we got only two.” she looked at Charlie, “I think we need to move, what do you think?”

“Yes!” Charlie answered, with a smile on his face.

*******

David sat behind her on the blanket, she notices that everywhere they go, he tried to shield her with his own body. She pressed her back against his chest, closing her eyes for a moment. The kids were running around, jumping to the water and chasing each other, when they both decided to stay at the shore, enjoying each other company.

“Will you tell me?” David asked, kissing the top of her head.

“Tell you what?” she answered, opening her eyes.

“Why you were sad. If I did something…” he started.

“You said…’my kids.’ ” she whispered, “I know I’ll never be their mother, I know that, but I love them. I love them like there would be mine.” she took a deep breath.

“Julia,”

“No, please, let me finish.” she interrupted, turning around to face him, “I know that we start our relationship with sex. Since then a lot had changed and I can’t think about life without you, Ella and Charlie...I know we could be a family, you’re my bodyguard and it’s fucking complicated, but we could manage that. Vicky left, but I’ll never do that to them, and to you. I love you.” she whispered, looking into his blue orbs.

David’s eyes become bigger, the lump forming in his throat when he heard her soft voice, talking about all things he wanted for them and for his...for their kids. Julia was right, she would never replace Vicky, but the truth was she didn’t have too, because they loved her, just the way she was.


	5. Chapter 5

Julia was standing in the middle of the kitchen, holding the cup with her hot coffee. She loved the lazy days like this one, when she could enjoy eating breakfast with kids and David, without rush. Fridays like that don’t happen often, but this one was special.

“Are you ready?” she asked, smiling.

“Can we stay at home today?” Ella asked, without looking at her.

“Why love?” David answered, “are you sick? Something hurt you?”

“No…,” she said slowly, playing with the sleeve of her pink sweater. “I don’t want to go.”

David and Julia looked at each other, trying to think about the reason of Ella’s behavior, she liked school even when she had a problem with study or friends she always talks about it with David or if it was more ‘girls stuff’ with Julia.

“Sweetheart,” Julia started gently, “you want to talk about what is happening?”

Ella lifted her eyes, now full of tears, she pulled herself closer to Julia’s body, hugging her tight. She was sobbing for a moment and when she could catch her breath she finally spoke.

“Today at school is mother’s day.” she whispered, “all moms will be there and we will make cards together...I don’t want to go.” she sniffed.

Julia lifts her hand up, caressing Ella’s hair, she knew how hard it could be for her to be in a room full of happy kids with their mothers. Julia took the girl on her laps, hugging her tight. She kissed her forehead before she whispers.

“I have a plan,” Julia said softly, “but it’s all up to you okay? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“What plan?” Ella said, looking at Julia and later at her dad.

“I’ll go to work now, but in about two or three hours I and dad will go to your school and stay for card making. We’ll take Charlie if he would want too.” she lifts her sight on a boy next to them.

“We will ride with that big car?” his eyes lit up.

“Yes?” she looked at David, who was already smiling.

“Yes. We can do that, but I don’t know if your coworkers will be happy you leave work at 11 am.” David said.

“I don’t care.” she smiled, looking at the spark in Ella’s eyes, “so? you accept the plan?”

“YES!” Ella screamed, wrapping her hands around Julia’s neck, “thank you.” she whispered into her ear.

********

“What do you mean you’re leaving at 11 am?” her coworker, Jack, who was in charge of her schedule, stood in the middle of her office, looking with surprise in his eyes, “you have meetings, calls…”

“Yes, I know. I rescheduled my meetings already. If it takes to calls, I can manage that if you stop giving me that look of surprise…” she said, sitting by her desk.

“But….”

“There is not but...I'm leaving at 11 am.,” she says, focusing on the papers at her desk, “I’ll take only Sergeant Budd with me, the rest have the day off,” she added.

“I bet you will take him…” he shrugs.

“What did you say?” she asked, slowly lifting her sight from the papers, her eyes focusing on him, “do you have any problem with Sergeant Budd? Or with me?”

“No ma’am.” his sight slid to the carpet, “I’ll inform everyone about your decisions for today,” he said, leaving her office as fast as he could.

Julia looked thru the glass wall, locking her sight on David. He stood straight, with his hands tangled, his look went from people walking past him to the elevator. She tried not to ask herself that question, trying to hold the future far from herself, but she knew that soon everyone will know about them. She was surprised they don’t talk about it at the corridors, her staying whole night at his apartment, picking up his kids from school. Julia doesn’t know if they didn’t know or just doesn’t want to see their budding romance. At once the door opens letting David in, she gave him a small smile before he spoke.

“Ma’am, we have to go,” he said.

“Yes.” she murmurs, packing up her things.

“Are you okay?” he asked, closing the door behind him, “you don’t have to go if you are busy…” he said, looking at her.

“Everything is okay and...you think I’d like to stay here instead of making cards with glitter?” she smiled.

“I saw this poor guy…”

“Jack?”

“Yeah, I thought you will make him cry.” David murmurs, “it was….hot.” he smiled.

“Maybe...if you will be good, I will use it on you...my natural bitchy attitude.” she licked her lip, “now we have to go,” she added.

“Yes ma’am.” he gave her mischievous smile.

*****  
The school was full of people, kids were running around, moms talking and looking if their kids are safe at the school ground. Julia started to be nervous the moment she entered Ella’s school. She doesn’t know how to act, she had never been in that kind of situation, but she wanted to do it for Ella.

“Don’t worry okay?” David said, squeezing her hand, “you will be amazing.”

“Thank you,” she said, kissing him softly.

“Daddy!” Ella's voice filled the space, “I thought you won’t come.”

“Of course I’ll. Julia had to stay at work a bit longer.” he kissed Ella’s hair.

“Come here!” the little girl took Julia’s hand, pulling her to the room full of people, “we will sit here.” she pointed on two chairs in the corner.

“You must be Ella’s mom” the female voice interrupts them, “she talks a lot about you. I’m Janice, Ella’s teacher.”

“I’m n-” Julia started, to explain the situation.

“She’s my new mom.” Ella said, “my dad’s girlfriend.” she explained.

“Nice to meet you then,” Janice added with a smile.

They were sitting next to each other for an hour, drawing, sticking, and playing with all the textures and colors of the glitter they had. Julia never thought making cards at school could be that fun. She didn’t know where David was, he gave them space, walking around, and do the thing he was the best in- protecting. When they were just about to finish the crafting part of the day, Ella’s voice brought Julia back from her thoughts.

“Are you mad at me?” Ella asked quietly.

“Mad at you?” Julia repeated, looking at the girl, “why you think that?” she asked, placing Ella on her laps.

“I told my teacher that you are my mom…”

“Sweetie, of course, I’m not mad.” Julia smiled, “I’m more than happy you said that.” she added, kissing Ella’s forehead.

“Can we go and find dad? I want to go for ice cream.” the girl said.

“Sure, but it’s never easy to find your dad,” Julia said, holding Ella’s hand.

******  
They were walking to the car, looking around to find David. It was the first time since the shooting and explosion, where Julia was alone, without David by her side. She doesn’t know how much she needed him till now. Julia let go of Ella’s hand, reaching for her phone, when she felt someone hand on her elbow, she jumped away, letting out a scream.

“It’s me.” she heard David’s soft voice.

“You scared me,” she said, trying to control her raising puls.

“I didn’t mean to scare you, I’m sorry.” he said, kissing her hair, “we were at men trip,” David said, looking at Charlie.

“I told my teacher Julia is my new mom,” Ella said, looking at David’s reaction.

“Yeah?” he asked, lifting his daughter up, “would you like Julia to be your mom?”

“Yes.” the girl nodded, looking at Julia, “our mom, mine and Charlie...she didn’t love us that much.” she whispered, “and Julia is with us even if she is busy at work,” she explained.

“I want that too!” Charlie said, hugging Julia tight.

Julia took a step towards them, kissing Ella’s head with a big smile on her face. She wasn’t sure how does that all means, but she was sure that nothing or nobody will ever break that connection. At once they pull away from each other, Ella’s smile warmth David’s heart letting him know that everything that happened, his relationship with Julia, Vicky’s leaving...it all leads to this.

“Can we go for ice cream! I’m hungry!” Ella’s shouted, bringing them both back from their thoughts.  
“I want the big one! Chocolate!” Charlie shouted, running to the car.

“I want to sit with Julia!” Ella said, running after him.

“Are you okay?’ David asked, lifting Julia's chin, “they can be...overwhelming sometimes.” he added.

‘Everything is fine...more than fine.” she said, feeling the tears forming in her eyes.

********  
Ella and Charlie were laying in their beds, listening to the story David read to them before bed. His voice was calm and make them ready to sleep. At once Charlie’s voice filled the small space of their room, David’s sight lift to meet with his son.

“Can we ask you something dad?” he asked with a scared voice.

“Of course, you both can always ask me...I know the past few months weren’t good, Julia basically save us…” David started, putting the book aside, “but I love you, and I will do everything to make you happy.”

“We are happy.” Ella said, sitting in her bed, “but we both...want something.”

“Very much.” Charlie added, “but we are afraid you will be mad at us or it’s wrong to do.”

“You can tell me everything,” he said, looking at them.

“We want Julia to adopt us….to be our real mom,” Ella said, looking at Charlie first.

“We understood our mom...won’t come back. We don’t want to wait for her, because she didn’t want to be with us.” Charlie added.

David’s eyes become bigger with every word coming from their mouth. He loved Julia, she was fearless, smart, intelligent and kind-hearted. He knew that the whole time she spends with them make a mark on them and he could never love the idea more. He lifted himself up, kissing their foreheads, one by one.

“I think,” he started, “Julia would be very happy if you ask her, I’d be very happy if you will ask her.” he added.

The kids smiled at him, laying in their beds, trying to fall asleep with the known, tomorrow will be the happiest day of their life, the day when they ask Julia to be their new mom.

*****


	6. Chapter 6

Julia was standing in the kitchen, preparing the breakfast for David and kids. She sips some of her coffee when David entered the room. He was already fully dressed, wearing jeans and a light blue shirt which hug his muscular body perfectly. Julia’s breath hitched in her throat every time she saw him in that casual look, without bulletproof west or gun near him.

“Good morning,” he said, wrapping his hands around her waist, kissing her neck.

“Morning.” she answered, turned around to face him, her hands immediately found the way to his neck, “can you wake up the kids?”

“Give them a minute, they had a lot of attractions yesterday,” he said, pushing her gently to the edge of the counter.

David looked at her with lust in his eyes, his hands trail a path down her tights, hot breath tickles the skin behind her ear. She pulled him closer to her, her lips parted his, letting her tongue enters his mouth. Julia’s hands were resting on the hem of his shirt, roaming over his chest, when the loud moan coming from his mouth, they both heard the noises coming from the children’s room.

“I guess we have to wait with it,” she smiled, kissing him softly one more time.

“I hate waiting…” he said, letting her stood on her own.

“It will be worth the wait. I promise” she adds, winking.

*****  
“You have to work today?” Charlie asked, biting a piece of the sandwich.

“Yes, but just a bit, I don’t have to go to the office, will be working from home.” she said, looking at him, “you had plans for today?” she asked.

“Yes,” Ella looked at her, “we have a surprise.”

“Don’t tell her now!” Charlie hissed.

“In that case, I’ll have to work faster.” Julia stood up, placing her plate in the sink, “are you sure you won’t tell me now? I'm already curious.” she smiled.

“No!” they shouted in unison with smiles on their faces.

David walked behind Julia to their bedroom, he knew exactly what kids had in plans and for a second he was worried he won’t be able to keep that secret. He stood in the door, leaning on the frame, looking at her changing her clothes. She wore his favorite summer dress, red with little white flowers.  
He had never thought about being in love again after Vicky, he never thought someone will love him. He remembered how hard was for him to build his relation with Vicky after he came back. Now, after all, they have been thru with Julia, he couldn’t imagine life without her. At once she turned to him giving him one of her best smiles.

“So,” she started, placing her hands in his hair, stroking it gently, “will you tell me what the surprise is?” she pecks on his lips.

“No, no no!” he took her hands into his, “they want to make it on their own way and I can’t ruin it.”

“Even if I ask nicely?” she pouts.

“Especially, then.” he kissed her nose, leaving the room in a rush.

******  
Julia has lost the track of time, drowning in the official papers, she tried to stay occupied even though the noises coming from the kitchen scared her a bit. She stood up from the bed, walking slowly to the door when it opened with a slam.

“Where do you think you’re going?” David asked with a grin on his face.

“I was worried...the noise…”

“Everything is okay, we’re almost ready.”

“Will you tell me what I can expect?” she asked, looking into his eyes.

“Julia,” he said softly, “it’s nothing bad. I promise.” he kissed her forehead.

“Okay, I trust you.” she smiled, arrange the documents splayed on the bed.

At once the door opened again, letting Ella and Charlie entered the room. They were covered in flour, milk and...glitter. Julia looked at them and later at David, all three of them smiled so wild that she started to do the same.

“We’re ready!” the scream filled the room, “you have to put this on your eyes, so you won’t see anything.” they both handed Julia the pink scarf.

David walked behind her, tied the scarf around her eyes. He took her hand in his, helping her leave the room. They took a few steps towards the kitchen when the overwhelming scent hits her nostrils. The mix of chocolate, strawberries, and honey made her mouth waters, they helped her sit on the chair, her hands searching for the table in front of her.

“Can I open my eyes?” she asked.

“Yes!” the kids said, quietly.

Julia took off the scarf and slowly opened her eyes, getting used to the light in the room. Her sight went from kids, now a bit unsure, to the table. The big chocolate-strawberry cake was standing in front of her with two cards on both sides of them, one was pink made by Ella and the other was red with big balloons on it made by Charlie. Julia tried to focus on what important holiday it was, but nothing come to her mind.

“You have to help me out here.” she says, “I didn’t miss my birthday or oh my God don’t tell me I forgot about someone's birthday!” she said scared.

“No,” Charlie started, “me and Ella...we…”

“We wanted to ask you something in a more formal way.”

“Yes.” Julia turned to them.

“We want you to be our mom,” Ella said, looking at Charlie.

“If it would be possible...we want you to adopt us,” he added quickly.

Julia’s emotions mixed in a matter of seconds, she was happy and nervous at once and didn’t know how to articulate both of those emotions to them. Her eyes were filling in tears, happy tears, in a moment she understood what they are asking her. David’s kids won’t be just his, they will be hers too. She quickly took a deep breath and kneel in front of Ella and Charlie, hugging them so tight they couldn’t breathe for a moment, but after a second her shaky voice filled the room.

“It will be an honor to be your mom,” she said, still holding them near her.

They were smiling for some time before David finally spoke, he was looking at his kids and the love of his life and for a second he couldn’t fight with tears forming in his own eyes. He hugged Julia tight, while kids were looking for plates and spoons needed to eat amazing cake they made.

“I told you, it’s not a bad thing they wanted to tell you.”

“I know, but...it's a lot for one Home Secretary.” she said, biting her lip, “I don’t want to disappoint them.” she looked at their direction.

“You will never disappoint any of us.” he said, kissing her softly, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she answered.

“It’s ready!” Ella shouted, “I want the biggest slice.” she said.

“No!” Charlie shouted, “mom will take the biggest one!”

‘Mom’ was the only thing Julia heard, she was someone’s mom now. Even without papers and regulations, she was their mom. She couldn’t hold the tears anymore, it streams down her cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” Charlie started, “I didn’t mean to…” he looked up at David.

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” David assures him, “she is just happy.”

Charlie and Ella took a step towards Julia, her eyes were wet from tears when both of them hugged her as tight as they can. She wiped down the tears and looked at them, kissing their foreheads.

“Enough of those tears right? Let’s eat some cake.” she smiled.

******  
Julia and David were sitting at the couch, talking with children while they were doing their homework. Julia was still emotional over what happened just minutes ago, she tried to hold back her tears every time they called her ‘mom’, she wrapped herself around David, feeling his warmth always make her feel better, feel safe.

“Why do we need math anyway?” Charlie asked, erasing something from his notebook again, “I won’t need it anyway.”

“Thanks to math you got a bigger piece of the cake,” David said with a smile, his hand stocking Julia’s back.

“Let me see that.” Julia said, standing up from the couch, “it can’t be that bad.” she adds, sitting behind Charlie on the carpet.

David looked at them, even if Julia wasn’t their biological mother he found some of them in her too. The way their faces scrunch when reading, look of disbelief when she doesn’t know the answer, all that made David even happier. It was the obvious thing Julia helped them with homework when he had to spend time with his boss. At once their giggles and doorbell brought him back to the reality, he kissed Ella’s forehead, trying to pass her notebooks splayed on the carpet near Julia and Charlie, when he heard Julia’s voice.

“You did everything well!” Julia said, starting to tickle Charlie.

David walked to the door, the person behind it become impatient with every minute. The knock went from quiet to loud and for a second he wasn’t sure if he won’t need a gun. He gets used to not having it with him when Julia and kids were at the house. David slowly opened the door, trying to prepare himself for any scenario, when finally recognize the person behind his door, his voice becomes a whisper drown in the sound of Julia and children giggles.

“Vicky.”


	7. Chapter 7

David was blinking fast, trying to compose his thoughts when they were running fast in his head. Vicky didn’t wait for his invitation, passed him by, looking around like it was normal for her to come to his home. He stares at her for a moment, she was looking the same as the day he saw her for the last time and for a second he was wondering if it’s not a dream.

“Where are my kids?” she says, turning around to face him.

“YOUR kids?” he almost shouted, “you left them!”

“I left them with their father, it’s not my fault I ruined your plans to fuck that bitch in every room of this flat.” she hissed.

“You left your own kids without a word and have no right to say that about Julia!”

“She knows? About you being aggressive? How you told me how you need me and demanding sex? Does she know what it is like when they will send you there again? To Iraq or Afghanistan? When you will come back it won’t be that pretty.”

“David!” they both turned to Julia, “do we have paper towels? We spill the orange juice on the-” she looked up, facing both of them.

“Vicky,” David said gently this time,” go home, I will ask kids if they want to see you.”

“They are my kids! Where are they!”

Julia’s sight went from David to Vicky, she didn’t know how to react, her heart was pounding, hands become sweaty. She knew that anything good in her life can’t last long, she loved those kids more than anything, but she also knew Vicky is their mother, no matter what she did, they will always, always chose her.

“Just calm down okay?” Julia said, “I will go for kids now and we will ask them if they want -”

“If they want? They are mine, you bitch!”

At once Charlie and Ella appeared in the door, they heard noises and weren’t sure where are they coming from. Ella looked up at her mother, she thought about her coming back to them so many times she lost count, but when it actually happened she didn’t want that, she wanted to stay with her father and Julia.

“Mom, can we go to the room? I don’t want to be here.” she murmurs, holding Julia’s sleeve.

“Come here,” Julia said, lifting Ella up, girl’s head hiding in Julia’s neck, “Charlie, do you want to talk with mom?”

“You’re my mom,” he whispered, hiding behind Julia.

“You got the answers, now, please leave our home or we will call the police,” Julia said calmly, leaving the room with kids.

“What did you do to them?” Vicky said with cracking voice.

“We? Nothing. You, you left them. Kids at school told Charlie you left because of him, Ella didn’t want to go to school when they had Mother’s Day. We didn’t do anything. You hurt them, but I swear to God, I won’t let you do this once again. Leave and never come back Vicky.” he opened the door for her.

“It’s not over.” she hissed, leaving the flat.

“I think it is,” David said, closing the door behind her.

*******  
Julia was sitting at the floor with Ella on her lap, swaying her gently, Charlie hugging Julia tight, his cheek on her chest, hands wrapped around her middle. She was rocking Ella gently, trying to calm her down. She was crying, mumble something Julia didn’t quite understand while Charlie was silent.  
Julia was scared, scared of that silence, it takes time for Charlie to open up, but it takes seconds for him to shut out completely. She lifted her sight, meeting David’s eyes, she knew that it was traumatic for him too, for all three of them, but she was scared that, even though Vicky was gone, for now, Julia may lose her family.

“We need to go out,” David said, caught the attention of the kids, “we need a break from...all this, where would you like to go?”

Both of the children lift their sight, they look at each other when small smile crept on their faces. David knew where they want to go, it was obvious, they were talking about the park for a month now, but there was always something that interrupted them or they didn’t have enough time to go.

“Can we go to the park?” Ella asked, looking at Julia.

“I think it’s a great idea, what do you think Charlie?” Julia asked, kissing his head.

“I’ll be first!” he runs to the room to change, Ella runs after him with a huge smile on her little face.

Julia stood up, turning around so David couldn’t see her face. Vicky’s visit scared here, the fear of losing kids and David was something that she couldn’t explain with words. She lifts her hand to her mouth, mutters the sobs coming from her. Her body shivered when she felt his warm hands on her waist, lips kissing her neck.

“It’s okay…” he whispered, “she won’t come here again.”

“How you can be so sure?” she turned around to face him, tears pricking in her eyes, “I’m just scared, I don’t want to lose you or kids….I can’t fight with their mom.” she sobbed.

“Julia,” he started, gently stroking her cheek, “she was here and they stay with you. They called you mom in front of her. There is nothing you should worry about.”

“I love them, and I love you,” she whispered, with cracking voice.

“Babe,” he hugged her tight, “we’re not going anywhere.” David kissed the top of her head.

“Why mom is crying?” Ella asked, her voice filled the silent room, “we did something wrong?”

“No sweetheart,” David answered, “she got scared a bit, but it’s fine now.”

“We can go,” Julia said, wiping the tears, “We will have so much fun!” she adds, kissing Ella’s head.

*********  
David was looking at Julia and kids running around at the park. The kids were overwhelmed at first, but after some time on the swings, they get back to normal with every second. He looked at Julia, who was now running after them, making them giggle. David looked around, scanning the place where they were, every five minutes. It was something he was used to doing every time Julia was with him. He had in mind that the person, his friend, who wanted to shoot her is already dead, but couldn’t shake off that feeling of being watched.

“Are you alright?” Julia asked, breathing heavy from the run.

“Yes.” he said, “it’s a habit,” he adds, looking behind again.

“Hey!” she cupped his face, kissing him softly, “we’re safe.”

“I know, I’m sorry. It’s just…”

“Vicky,” she whispered.

“Yes, but I’m back now,” he said, tickling her.

“No! No tickles!” she said, running from him.

They were having fun, laughing and running around like the day didn’t start with a disaster in their lives. Julia was taking a deep breath every time she looked at David and kids playing along, she couldn’t let that happiness being ripped from her, she closed her eyes for a moment before joining her family.

******  
Vicky was looking from afar, hidden by the old tree. She looked at her children, laughing and running around. Her sight went from them to Julia, she looked at her with rage and hate. Vicky couldn’t look at them, at David and Julia who were happy. They had everything she wanted, Julia had everything Vicky wanted for a long time. Julia was wealthy, quite pretty and had her kids who now adores her. She got one more thing, David, he had never looked at Vicky the way he looked at Julia. With love, happiness in his eyes and the way he touched her… Vicky took her phone from the pocket, pressing the number quickly, after a moment she heard the familiar voice.

“I did my part of the job, you said it will be easy. Now I want my kids back,” she said roughly, “if you won’t do this, I think some of the people will be very happy to hear my story.” she hangs up, still watching her kids.


	8. Chapter 8

Thursday was the most exhausting day of the week. Julia had always planned her meetings on that day, making sure she will be able to attend a swimming contest, ballet rehearsal, and all other activities kids planned for the school year. They were sitting by the coffee table, kids favorite place in the house, trying to solve math test.

“Mom,” Ella’s voice filled the room.

“Yes sweetie,” Julia answered without taking her sight from math task.

“When you have a birthday?” Ella asked.

“Well, today is Thursday…” she lifted her sight, “on Monday.”

“AT MONDAY!” both kids screamed in unison.

“Dad knows?” Charlie asked quickly.

“No, I don’t think so…”

“We have to tell him!” Ella looked at Julia with a smile.

“No, you won’t. We have more important things to take care of...like that math homework,” she said, kissing Charlie’s head.

The flat was already dark when David arrived home. He hates weekly meetings with Craddock, she was a pain in the ass and he wished someone could take her somewhere he wouldn’t have to look at her. David left his things at the corridor, looking around and making sure he is alone at the room. He remembered the time he was scanning the room before Julia entered it, now she was waiting for him in his flat, his bed and he couldn’t be more happy about that change.  
He slowly opened the bedroom door, trying to not wake her up. He always failed with it, but this time was different. She was laying on the bed, in her favorite shirt on, wrapped around the covers. Before he could change his clothes and join her, the doors opened softly, making him jump.

“Daddy,” Ella said almost silently, “I have to talk with you.”

“It can’t wait till morning love?”

“No, it’s important.”

He left the room, closing the door behind him, his eyes sore from tiredness focused on his daughter. She was mumbling something David couldn’t understand. She was trying to say something but David makes an impression like she was afraid of something, of him.

“Ellie,” he said softly, “you want to talk about mom?”

“Yes,” she said quickly, “and no…”

“Sweetie, you have to tell me, or I won’t be able to help you.”

“We asked mom today when she has a birthday and we thought we could go somewhere or make her birthday cards,” she said.

“You meant Julia?” he asked a bit confused, “when she has birthday darling?”

“On Monday. She told us we have other things and it’s not important but…”

“It’s very important.” David said, taking her hands in his, “thank you for telling me that.” he kissed the top of her head.

“Daddy?”

“Yes,”

“Mom won’t take us...our real mom? I don’t want to leave you and Julia.” the tears pricked in the corner of her eyes.

“I won’t let that happened bee.” he hugged her tight, “Julia is staying with us,” he whispered into her ear, causing her to smile.

***********  
David slipped into the bedroom, after making sure Ella is asleep, he couldn’t stop thinking about what she said. Vicky tried to ruin their lives, whole four of them, David knew that he won’t let that happened. He took off his clothes and took a quick shower before the climbing on the bed, where Julia was deep sleeping, he wrapped his hands around her waist, trying to feel her warm body near his. 

“Hey you,” he heard her sleepy voice before she turned around to face him.

“Sleep babe,” he said, kissing her neck.

“Kids are sleeping? I think I heard Ella.”

“Yes, she couldn’t sleep, but it’s good now.”

Julia wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer to her, she parted his lips when her tongue swirl over his. She hooks her leg around his, feeling his cock thru the thin fabric of his boxers. Julia’s hands slipped on his chest, roam over it, explore every inch of his skin, she helped him took off his shirt, leaving him half naked.  
She lifts her sight, looking at the lust in his orbs, her hands dancing on the hem of his boxers when one of her hands slipped under it. He hides his face in the crook of her neck, aroused by the friction of her hands. She pumped his cock, up and down, making him hard with every stroke.  
David rolled her on her back, his hands urge to take off her clothes. He pulled her shirt off of her, throwing it somewhere on the floor. He lifts himself up, admiring her beauty when he felt her legs tangled around his waist, pulling him closer to her. He took her knickers aside and with one swift move, his cock was already in her, hard and ready.  
Julia moaned, wrapping her hands around his neck, her face buried in his neck, trying to muffle the sounds she made. He thrust into her deep and fast causing a small cry escaping from her mouth, she closes her eyes shut, her lips searching for his.  
David looked at her, he was always amazed by her, by how beautiful that woman can be. He loves to look at her when she comes, her eyes become bigger, cheeks flushed red and the way she bites her lip drow him crazy.

“David,” she whispered.

“I know,” he kissed her softly, “let go.”

She comes spectacularly, her eyes, now wild open, locked with his when he comes a second later. Julia hugged him tight, staying in that bliss a bit longer, her legs still shaking when he rolls off off her, pulling her body closer to his.

“I have to come back home late every night if it ends like that.” he kissed her neck, cuddle her from behind.

“You got it! But except the late comeback thing. I missed you.” she said, her eyes closed.

“I missed you too.” he said, “now time to sleep.” he wrapped a blanket around her.

“David,” her voice filled the room.

“Yes, babe.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” he whispered into her ear, closing his eyes. 

********  
“Dad we have to go.” Ella’s voice brought him back from his thoughts, “we have to be first.”

David's eyes focused on his daughter, she was so excited by the idea of buying a gift for Julia’s birthday, she woke up at 6 am at Saturday, urge David to do the same. After a very fast dinner whole, three of them were ready to go, but at once Julia entered the room with a confused face.

“Where are you going?’ she asked, tilting her head, “it’s 7 am. Saturday.” she pointed.

“We’re going shopping.” Charlie said, looking at Ella, “we want to miss a queue.” he added.

“Yes, mom. Go sleep and when we are back we will make breakfast.” Ella said, pulling David to the door.

Suddenly the sound of knocking caught their attention, it wasn’t normal to have guests at 7 am on Saturday and that made David muscles tensed. He looked at Julia and later at the kids, who were now silent.

“Ella, Charlie go to your room.”

“But we have to-” Ella started.

“To your room now,” he said a bit louder.

David walked to the door, trying to remember where is his gun. He looked at Julia who was now taking kids to their room, but instead of that, they were hiding behind her. David took a deep breath and opened the door, taking a few breaths.

“David Budd?” one of the large men asked, “I’m constable Jack Jones, this is my partner Andy Rhodes. We’re here to take you on the station with us.” he said, eyes focused on David.

“What? Why?” he answered confused.

“You are accused of…” constable Jones looked behind David, “you really want to continue?”

“Well yes. I still don’t know why you are bothering me on Saturday morning.” David answered.  
“You are accused of sexual assault.”

“WHAT?” he screamed, “who? Who did I assault?”

“I’m sure it’s a mistake,” Julia said, placing her hand into his.

“No, ma’am. Vicky Budd accused her husband of...rape.” he shifts his eyes on them.

“She didn’t…” Julia whispered.

“She came here yesterday, she left kids and came back after five months. They didn’t want to see her and that’s why..”

“I understand, but I have to take you to the station. Please.” Jones said, looking at Ella and Charlie.

“Can I just say goodbye?”

“Of course.”

“Ella, Charlie,” he said, kneeling in front of them, “I have to go but don’t worry, I’ll be back soon.”

“They can’t take you…” Ella’s eyes filled with tears, “if you go, she’ll take us.”

“No one will take you,” Julia’s voice interrupted, “you’re staying with me.”

When he was just about to leave with two of the officers, Julia took his hand in hers, kissing him softly. She was petrified about what could happen next, but she knew that she will do everything to help him get out of that mess.

“I’ll take you out. I promise,” she said, her forehead touching his.

“I know.” he answered, “I love you.”

“Please don’t put the handcuffs on, he won’t run away.” she said, looking at the officer, “I don’t want to scare the kids more.”

“Of course.” one of the officers gave her a small smile.

Julia was looking at them, leaving the safe space of the flat. She closed her eyes for a moment, making sure her voice won’t fail her when she will talk to the kids. She turned around finding Ella and Charlie sitting on the floor, Ella’s tears streaming from her eyes when Charlie tried to be brave and just look blank in the space. She took a few steps towards them, kneeling beside them, hugging them as tight as she could.

“Everything will be okay,” she whispered, hoping she’s telling the truth.


	9. Chapter 9

Julia was holding her phone near, checking on it every five minutes, she doesn't know how hard was to find a lawyer on a Sunday morning. She was trying to reach her own, but he didn't answer either. She couldn’t stop thinking about David, locked up for a night in jail he shouldn’t be in. Sudden knock in the door pay her attention, she promised David and kids that no one would take them, but the truth was she wasn’t sure she can. Vicky was their mom, Julia was just a woman dating David. She turned to open the door when he saw kids standing in the room.

“You won't let her take us,” Ella's voice was low, “we want to stay with you.”

“No one will take you, I promised you, remember?” Julia smiled, taking a few steps towards the door.

She opened it, making sure it wasn't Vicky and let Kim in. Julia had no one to help her, she was alone with kids and David’s case so she called the only person they trust - Kim.

“I'm sorry. I had no one to ask for help.” Julia said quickly, letting her in.

“I'm glad you did ma'am.” Kim gave her a small smile, “How can I help?”

“Please,” Julia said with a smile, “I'm Julia.” she lifted her hand to shook Kim's.

“I'm sure that's misunderstood,” she whispered, trying to avoid kids gaze.

“That's why I need you. I have to figure it all out, but I don't want to bring kids with me, the problem is that I'm also worried Vicky will take a chance and take them if I will leave them with someone else than you.” Julia explained.

“No need to worry ma-” Kim smiled, “don't worry Julia, they will be safe with me.”

“We want to go with you.” Charlie's voice filled the room.

Julia kneeled to face him, his eyes puffy and red from crying, she hugged them both before she finally spoke.

“I want you to stay with Kim, she will look after you, when I will try to take your dad out. I need you to stay, okay? I need to know you are safe.”

“We will.” Charlie whispered, “just bring dad home.”

“He can't stay there. At Monday you have a birthday.” Ella cried.

“I promise, we'll be together on Monday,” Julia said, hugging them one last time before leaving David’s flat.

******  
Julia walked into the precinct, trying to avoid people’s gaze. She doesn't know if it was a good place to start a fight for David's freedom. She reached her lawyer before she comes here, he told her to meet him directly there.

“Home secretary.” his low voice caught her attention.

“Andrew.” she smiled seeing him in front of her, “I'm sorry for the time. I know Sunday isn't a good time to call.”

“No need to worry. I heard in your voice it’s urgent.” he smiled, “tell me everything.”

“It's his wife. She claims that he...raped her.” Julia took a deep breath, “but he was working and later come back home besides she left their children about six months ago.” she said quickly.

“Has someone seen him? Like if there is someone to confirm it?”

“His coworkers. Kids, me….” she looked at him.

“Okay then. Let's get him out. I think they didn't get any evidence so it should be easy. How much money he has? I have to offer something as bail money.”

“It's not a problem. I will pay any price to take him out.” Julia said, blinking fast.

“Good. I will let you see him and I'll talk with people to let him out.”

****  
Julia entered the small room, she looked around, two chairs and a little table make her eye water. She thought about David staying there longer, without letting him see kids. She took a deep breathe when the door opened with a slam.

“David.” Julia whispered, hugging him tight, “are you okay?” she asked after a second, pulling him away to look at him.

“I’m okay. I'm here only one night babe. Are kids alright?” David asked, his look tired.

“Yes. I left them with Kim.” she said, “I didn't have anyone to call.” she added.

“I trust her.” he said, pulling her closer, her warm body makes him feel better, “I'm sorry. I fucked it all up.”

“It’s not your fault David. I know you didn't do that. We all know it. My lawyer is upstairs, I will get you out.”

“Julia, you shouldn't…” David lift his hand to scratch his head, “what if someone will find out?”

“I don't care David. I won't let you stay here any longer.” she pulled him towards her, her lips touch his. The softness of her mouth crashes him, making him want her, love her even more.

“What would I do without you?” he asked, his forehead touching hers.

“You would probably be at the shop with the Queen of shopping…Ella.” she smiled.

The room became silent, she doesn't want to bring him down, she wanted to have him at home, with kids watching movies and cuddle when they do their homework. She gets used to their home bliss and she promised herself to fight for it. No matter the prize she will have to pay.

“Andrew is a very good lawyer.” she said, stroking his hair, “I told him to get you out of here.”

“I don't have much money, but the credit card is on-” he started, looking into her eyes.

“Don't think about it now. I took care of it,” she said, kissing him once again.

“Julia, you can't -”

“I can! Charlie and Ella need you back David.” Julia said with cracking voice, “I need you.” she added, one of the tears rolls from her eyes.

“Julia,” he said softly, whipping the tear with his thumb, “everything will be okay. I didn't do it...you believe me and that's all I need. I love you.”

“I love you too. I don't know what she's playing at, but I'll find out. I promise.” she said, interrupted by opening a door behind them.

“Mister Budd, you are free to go, but you can't leave the country until we close the case.” the tall policeman said, giving him a hard look.

“How much the bail cost?” he said, leaving the precinct, escorting by Julia and her lawyer.

“It doesn't matter.” Julia said, searching for his hand, “we're going home. That's all that matters.” she adds.

********  
After they both thank Andrew and took a cab home, the small space of the car was filled only by the noise coming from the radio. Julia was tired, happy and overwhelmed by all that happened during those 24 hours. She gave him back, kids have him back, but she didn’t know how to force Vicky to tell the truth.  
Julia closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath when she felt David’s warm hand covers hers. She looked at him, at his tired eyes, yesterday’s clothes and sweet smile of his. She was lucky, he was the only man she has ever loved and she knew how hard it is for him too.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly.

“I should be the one to ask you,” she answered, putting her head on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I put you into this.” he sight, “your career…”

“My career is not important David. You are. Kids…” she kissed his cheek, “we will be alright. I promise.” she said, wrapping her hands around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

Julia opened the door to their apartment, the sound of TV and kids voices filled the rooms making her feel like home. She let David go first, no matter how tired he was, he wanted to hug kids and explain to them what's going on.  
After a moment from the enter Julia heard the laugh and happiness of the kids, she stood in the door of the living room, looking at their happy faces when Kim approached her, putting her hand on Julia’s shoulder.

“You don’t have to be brave…” she whispered, “you did it. You let him out.”

“I know, but it’s not over yet. I have to find out why Vicky told all those lies. She wouldn’t do it alone, she is mad and wants kids back, but she loved David….she wouldn’t hurt him that way.” Julia said, trying to fight with the tears prick in her eyes.

“Mom! Mom!” Ella’s voice brought Julia back, “Daddy come back! We can make a proper Birthday!” she shouted.

“Yes, but now we have to let daddy take a shower and a nap.”

“Okay, but later we will go for shopping okay? We need balloons, cake and presents and…” the little girl started to count.

“Thank you, Kim,” Julia said, letting the woman go home.

“Call me anytime. David is my friend,” she added, leaving the flat.

Julia entered the room where David and Charlie were sitting on the sofa, watching the movie. She looked at David, now half asleep, with Charlie cling to his site. There was no other way, she thought to look at them. She has to talk with Vicky and do whatever it takes to bring that family together.

“Mommy.” Charlie said quietly, “come sit with us. I think dad went to sleep.” he murmurs.

Julia took Ella’s hand before placed her next to David when his eyes opened a bit, he smiled and pull whole his family near. After seconds the soft sound of the movie rocks them all to sleep


	10. Chapter 10

The building Vicky entered was old and scary. She opened the door slowly, trying to focus more in the darkness she stepped into. She looked around to find steps leading on the first floor, she took a step carefully, the stairs made a creaking sound making her heart pounding. Vicky careful took another step, she looked above to find an old, wood door she was about to open. She should think twice before she makes a deal with the man she didn’t even see. He called her, he told her everything she wanted to hear and left her for a week, so she could consider his offer - he told her she will have to disappear for two maybe three months, but the truth was she was away for almost seven, without contact with her kids, ith David. Now she has to fight for her kids with a strange woman who they called ‘mom’. Vicky closes her eyes for a moment, the vision of Julia and David at the park making her shiver. They were happy before he met her, they were a family before she decided to take him away from her.

“I thought you wouldn’t come.” the male voice brought her back from her thoughts.

“I did everything you told me, I left my kids, I went to the police and accused him of rape! He would never…” she said aloud.

She couldn’t see his face, the darkness in the room make her feel small, scared, but the truth was she did it to herself. She could be with David and kids right now if she just stays on her place if she thought about the consequences.

“I won’t do this anymore. I will tell police it’s not true!” she burst, taking a step back.

“You do it and I’ll have to do something with your ex-husband. You know, he works for Julia Montague now, but who knows where he ends up? Iraq? Afghanistan? Your kids will have to stay in foster care, they can’t live with a mother who sold his father in the name of jealousy. Their father will be on war and I bet you wouldn’t want them to stay with his new girlfriend.”

“You wouldn’t!” she screamed.

“I would. I had a plan and you were just a puppet I had to use to provoke the next events.” he lowers his voice, making Vicky shivers even more, “think about what you want now. I gave you the options you have, it’s your turn now. You’ll make it to the end, put Sergeant Budd to jail, and take your kids or I’ll have to take care of it.” she saw the corner of his lips lifted in an evil smile.

“You tricked me.” she whispered, trying to find the door behind her, “I lost the kids already, I won’t lose David.”

Suddenly the man runs towards her, he grabbed her by her throat, making her hard to breathe. She lifted her hands, trying to release from his grasp. Vicky looked at his face for the first time since she agrees to his plan. She felt her hands become weak, eyes heavy from lack of air. Vicky looked once again at his face, the thought she knew his run thru her mind, but before she could do something, her eyelids fall, the last thing she saw was the smile crept upon his face.

******  
Julia was standing at the kitchen, mashing the eggs she was preparing for breakfast. The few days had passed since David came back to them, the kids were much calmer with him at the house, she was working faster just to share a few moments with them at home.  
This was the first weekend they had for each other, the kids had a sleepover with friends, which didn't bother Julia to ask Kim to look after them, and she had a weekend just for them.

“Since when you are making breakfast?” David's voice filled the room, “I wanted to do this.”

“Since you were sleeping and I didn't wanna wake you up.” she said, turning around, “you want some coffee?” she smiled.

“I would want something a little hotter…” he licked his lips.

“Yes? What exactly Mr. Budd?” her hands lift to his neck, wrapping around it.

David pushed her gently on the counter, his hands roam over her tight, his fingernails left her skin hot under his touch. His lips trace a path from her neck thru her arm, making her moan. At once he lifts her, placing her on top of the counter, parting her tights with his body.  
Her hands roam over his chest, helping him take off his shirt, leaving him just in his boxers. She grazes her fingernails over his chest, muscles and finally ends on his cock. Julia massage it gently before the moan escape from his mouth. He pulled himself closer to her, his lip met hers, tongue licks on her lips before enters her mouth. Her hands locked on his neck, tangled in his hair.

“I need…” she whispered into his ear.

“Me too,” he whispered back.

David’s hand slips lower, playing with the hem of her knickers. His teeth graze over her neck, bite it gently making her moan louder. She ground her hips, trying to cause more friction between them. At once he put her knickers aside, his eyes locked on hers when he pushed into her. His thrust into her slowly, measure his every move her hands placed on his arms, helping her find the rhythm. He was just about to increase the speed when he heard a mutated sound coming from behind them.

“Uhm, David.” the woman said, turning her face away.

“Mum?” he whispered, “what are you…”

“Can we talk in the living room?” she said, leaving them alone.

“David,” Julia whispered, “is it your mum?” she asked, looking scared into his eyes.

“Yes,” he murmurs, “but I don't know why she has a key,” he said, pulling his boxers up.

“Oh my God.” Julia murmurs, closing her eyes.

*********  
They both entered the living room, where his mum was sitting on the sofa. She looked around like she wanted to scan everything and show them the mistakes they made while cleaning the space. Julia pulled her shirt down, not having time to change her clothes. David and Julia sat in front of his mother, David’s fingers laced with Julia’s, squeezing it gently like it could help survive his mother unexpected visit.

“Where do you get the key to my house?” David said harshly.

“You gave me it in case of emergency,” she said, looking at him.

“And what was that emergency at the weekend?” he hissed.

“Don’t act like that, do I have to remind you that I’m your mother?”

“Do I have to remind you you interrupted us on the only free weekend and now act like…”

“David,” Julia’s voice filled the room, “Mrs. Budd would you like some tea or breakfast?” she asked politely, hoping his mom would do the same.

“No. I don’t even know who you so excuse me, but I’m talking with my son now,” she answered harshly.

“Of course,” Julia said, her sigh slips on the floor, “I will leave you two and go change.” she force her smile.

“No,” David’s hand never leaves hers, “she is my girlfriend, she is taking care of your grandchildren and you are not allowed to talk to her like that.” his jaw clench, “if you don’t understand that, please leave.”

“David..” Julia’s voice hangs in the air.

“Alright,” his mother took a breath before speak, “I’m sorry…”

“Julia,” David said, “her name is Julia.”

“Yes, Julia. Can you please leave us alone for a moment.”

“Of course,” Julia said, leaving the room.

“Isn’t she too…” his mum took a deep breath, “mature for you?”

“Why did you come here?” he asked straight away, “to insult my girlfriend?”

“I was worry about you, I heard about...Vicky and I thought I could help.”

“You could... a few months ago when she left the kids, when they ask if it’s their fault she left, but you didn’t. Now excuse me, but I will spend the weekend with Julia. We waited for it a while.”

“Don’t attack me, David, you know I liked Vicky, she looked like a good girl and look at how it ends.”

“Mum, just let me live with my own life. I’m happy. Kids are happy, they love Julia so much.”

“Ah, Alright. You just...shocked me a bit.”

“Well, you could call or at least knocked.”

“I’m sorry.” she admitted, “so, Vicky accused you-” her thought interrupt by the knocking at the door.

David took a few steps towards the door, he opened it slightly when he saw the same police officers who arrest him last time. He rubs his hand over his eyes and looked at them with an amused look.

“Seriously? A weekend? Again?” he asked.

“Mr. Budd. Can we come in?” they asked, taking off their hats.

“Yes, please.” he let them entered the small space. “what did I do this time?” he asked, wrapping his arms around himself.

“Please sit.” one of the policeman said.

“Just tell me what’s going on.”

“David?” Julia’s voice cracked a bit, “what happened?”

“Mrs. Montague, good you’re here we also have few questions to you too.”

“Can you finally tell us what's wrong?”

“Mr. Budd, today’s morning we found a body in one of the abandoned buildings.” the policeman started slowly, “we identify it as your wife. Vicky Budd.”


	11. Chapter 11

David felt like whole world dropped out from under his feet. He blink several times, trying to focus on what the policeman had to say, but the truth was he couldn’t. Vicky was his wife, they weren’t together, she left them, but he had never wish her dead. 

“How did it happen?” he asked, sitting on the sofa.

“We think…” the tall policeman said, “that was a murder. She was strangle.” 

David sight lifts when he heard the last word, he shook his head, trying to understand what was going on in his life. He felt the hand on his arm, he looked back to see Julia behind him, squeezing his arm with her soothing touch. 

“Why you want to talk with Julia?” he asked out of the blue, “what she have to do with all of it?” he asked. 

“We found this on the crime scene.” policeman said, lifting the evidence bag with a green scarf in it. 

“It looks like mine, but…” Julia started. 

“We found some prints on it, it matched with yours Mrs. Montague. Can we ask where were you yesterday at 9pm?” 

“She was with me.” David said quickly, “we were packing kids for sleepover.” he added. 

“Do you have any idea how your scarf was found on crime scene?” 

“I don’t know. I had it last Monday, it was my birthday present.” she said, looking at David, “I put it in the closet later.” 

“Lot of people can come here? Nannies? Family? Friends?”

“Last week only us, Vicky and now my mum.” David said, looking at his mum.

“Okay, thank you for your time and sorry for your loss Mr. Budd. We will call you and inform you about all the details.”

“Thank you,” he said, standing up, walking them to the door.

“One more question. Does your wife had any other family we have to notify?” 

“No,” David shook his head, “only me and kids.” he added quietly. 

*******  
David’s mum walked to the kitchen, she started to make some tea and left them in the living room. She didn’t know anything about her son’s life, but she was wondering if it’s always spinning around murders, jail and evidence which are hard to undermine. 

Julia was sitting at the sofa staring in the one point in front of her, her hands rest on her knees. She didn’t say much since the policeman left their house. Julia tried to analyze where she could leave the scarf, where was the place she last saw it. At once she felt David weight by her side, she didn’t know why, but feel the urge to explain him that she didn’t hurt Vicky.

“I don’t know how that scarf appear in that place.” she said, quickly.

“Julia...babe.” he started. 

“I didn’t...I…”he voice cracked when she started to sob. 

“Julia, I never thought you would be able to do this.” he said, lifting her chin to face her, “I know you wouldn’t be able to do this. Stop crying, please. I hate seeing you crying.” he pulled her onto his lap. 

“Oh my God.” she pulled away, “how we tell that to kids?” she looked at David with scare in her eyes.

“I don’t know.” he let the air out of his lungs, “ I really don’t know.” he said, nuzzle his head in the crook of Julia’s neck, her hands caressing his hair. 

David’s mum entered the room with two mugs of tea for them, she looked at David for a second before she placed the cups on the table. She saw how tired and stressed he was when the police officers visit them, but now, with Julia in his arms he looked relaxed and much more calm. They notice her, when both of the cups were standing in front of them with a hot liquid in both.   
Julia slides from David laps, searching in his mother eyes how much embarrassed they made her feel. 

“Did you decided how to tell the kids?” his mum asked, focusing on David. 

“We didn’t think about it yet. We let them have fun at sleepover and talk with them at Monday.” he said.

“You don’t want me to stay so I’ll go back home.”

“Mum, please.” David answered quickly.

“No, no. It’s fine. Let me know if I will be able to help you...both of you.” she said, taking her purse and leaving their house.

********  
Julia slowly opened her eyes, trying to get use to the darkness in the room. She lift her head up to see what time it is, 4am wasn’t the best time to be awake so she decided to cuddle to David and drift of back to sleep when her hand found the empty space at his side of the bed. She slipped from the bed, wearing only his shirt. Julia enters the living room, finding him on the sofa. He was looking at the TV, not paying attention to what he was looking at with a beer in one hand and remote in the other.

“You can’t sleep?” she asked, sitting next to him, her hand squeezing his neck. 

“I can’t...imagine how…” he started, taking a sip from the bottle. 

“We will get true this.” she said, kissing his cheek.

“What would I do without you.” he said, kissing her.

“Nothing, completely nothing.” she said, sitting between his legs, “I can help you...reduce the stress.” she said, peppering his neck with kisses, her hands roam over his chest.

“Julia,” he grabbed by one of her hands, “I don’t want to hurt you.” he said, looking at her, “I drank some beers, last time when I wasn’t hundred percent myself I almost choked you.”

“I’m not afraid of you,” she said, looking straight into his eyes.

“But I am.” he whispered, “please, can you just sit with me? I will carry you to the bed later.” he let go of her wrist, kissing it softly.

“Of course.” she smiled, nuzzle her head in the crook of his neck, “what are we watching?” she asked. 

“I don’t know, some very boring movie I guess.” he said, wrapping the blanket around her.

“Are you feeling better?” she asked, lifting her sight.

“I’m always feel better with you.” he answered, kissing the top of her head.


	12. Chapter 12

The first reflects of the sun were lit thru the dark curtains in David’s apartment. He slowly opened his eyes, getting used to the morning sun, when he felt the weight of Julia’s body on top of him. The little smile spread on his face before he reminds himself about Vicky’s dead. David lifts his hand to pull the straight lock from Julia’s face.  
She was still sleeping with her head on his chest. He didn’t remember when they fall asleep, but the fact he didn’t have any nightmares make him feel ready for the day, whatever it brings.

“Good morning sleepy,” he whispered tenderly, “time to wake up.”

“Five more minutes,” she mumbles, with her eyes still closed, “what time is it?” she asked, kissing him softly.

“It’s 7:30 am, we can’t stay in bed babe. We have to pick up kids first and later make some shopping trips.” he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

Julia’s eyes shot open within seconds when he mentioned kids, she remembers their last night talk. They will give them space, let them spend a few more hours without the information about their mother’s death. It was easier that way, for the kids, but also give them a few more hours to make a plan of how they will tell them.

“How do we…” she started, looking straight into David’s eyes.

“I don’t know.” He said, “I don’t know.” he hugged her tighter.

“You want me to tell them?” she asked.

“No, but I want you right beside me.” he took a deep breath, “those few months...I don’t know how I would survive it all without you.”

“I will be with you, always.” she cupped his face, placing a kiss on his lips.

His hands trail the path from her neck to her back, massaging it gently, receiving a soft moan from her lips. David smiled at the sound of it, knowing how good he makes her feel only touching the right spots. His hand went under the shirt she was wearing, the soft skin beneath his fingertips makes him feel arousal hits his body, his mouth covered hers while he was rubbing his hand up and down her spine.

“David,” she moans, “we have to pick up kids soon,” she said, her eyes flicked from his eyes to lips.

“I know.” he said, trying to stop touching her, “but you are too sexy wearing my clothes. You are not allowed to wear them.” he said seriously.

“I love wearing your clothes,” she said, biting on her lip, “but if I’m not allowed,” she smirked.

Julia gently stood up, locking her sight with his. She took a few steps towards the bathroom, making David look at the sway of her hips. She took his shirt off of her, throwing it onto him, looking over her shoulder to see his reaction.

“You want to join me?” she said, walking slowly towards the bathroom.

David looked at her bareback, licking his lips. She knew exactly what effect she has on him. The sway of her hips, the milk tone of her skin and the way she managed to seduce him with just one look make him jump from the sofa faster than ever before.

*****  
Julia and David were sitting in the car, listening to the laugh of the kids at the back seat. They picked them up from their friends, trying to act as normal as they could. They knew it won’t be easy, that feeling in their stomach making them feel nausea every time they look at kids happy face. Knowing that they will have to rip that happiness away from them, making Julia and David feel like monsters.

“Have you had fun?” Julia asked, looking at them in the mirror.

“Yes!” they scream in unison, “we ate popcorn and watched movies,” Ella added.

“That’s great.” David said, “would you like to go there again? Or maybe we will make a little sleepover by our place?”

“Yes!” Charlie screamed, “but...we don’t have enough space to invite all of our friends.”

“We will figure it out.” Julia said with a smile, “I think it’s time to find a new house for all four of us.”

“House?” David asked, “really?”

“Why not? Ella and Charlie would have own rooms, I would have an office and you maybe would like to have a pool or something,” she said, smiling.

“Yes! Daddy please can we move to the new house?” Ella asked excitingly.

“We will see,” he answered quickly.

Julia looked at David profile, he was focused, his muscles were so tensed she could see the veins popping from his arms. She lifts her hand to his, placing it on his palm, her hands cupped him when he was still focused on the road in front of him. He looked at her with the corner of his eye, knowing she is trying to relax him, helping him get thru the day.

“Can we have pizza today?” Charlie asked, “you would not have to cook then and we could watch a movie before bed.” he gave Julia the sweet smile.

Julia looked at David once again, she knows his thoughts before they will go to bed, their life will be crushed with the information about his dead mother. She took a deep breath and lean in to see them between the care sits.

“Of course we can. We will make some shopping trips and later buy some pizza. What movie would you like to see?”

“The lion king!” they both said.

“We will see the lion king then,” she said, tracing little circles on David’s palm.

*****  
Julia and David were standing in the kitchen, she was washing the dishes after the pizza they had while David was wiping it and put into the cupboard. They were doing it silently, trying to find the best speech they can give to the kids. Julia took a towel and wipe her hands, looking at David, he was still tensed, his moves a bit robotic.  
She put the towel down on the table and stood right behind him. She wrapped her hands around him, her head placed on his back. He stopped for a moment, melting in the soothing gesture of hers.

“We have to do this. We have to do this now,” he said.

“I know,” she whispered, wrapping her hands tighter around him.

“What you have to do?” the calm voice asked.

They both looked in the direction, looking at Ella standing in the kitchen door. She was wearing her PJ already, wanting to be carried to bed by her daddy in case she would fall asleep on the movie. She tilted her head, trying to understand what secret they hide. Julia moved first, lifting her and carry to the sofa where Charlie was waiting for them to come back. He looked suspicious when he saw Julia carrying Ella to the room.

“What happened?” he asked quickly, scare written on his face.

“Charlie, Ella come here.” David sat on the sofa, taking Ella on his laps, “we have to tell you something that’s it very hard for us.”

“You are splitting up? It’s because of us? We will be better, we promise.” Ella said with tears in her eyes.

“Julia doesn’t want to live with us anymore?” Charlie asked, his sight went from David to Julia.

“No, sweetheart.” Julia said, trying to control her cracking voice, “it has nothing to do with me and your father.” she assured them, sitting next to Charlie on the sofa.

“So, what’s going on?” Ella urged them.

“Yesterday the police come to our house…” David started.

“They want to take you back to jail?” Charlie asked quickly, “you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“No sweetie.” Julia took his hand in hers.

“They told me, told us, that your mum...” his voice cracked, he felt the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

Julia looked at him, all the emotion he tried to hide spread on his face, making kids even more confused. He tried to say that word, the word that ends up all happiness in the life of the one who heard them for a long time.

“Your dad is trying to say,” Julia looked at the kids, “the policeman told us your mum was found in the building. She’s dead.” Julia took a breath searching for kids reaction.

“Dead?” Ella repeated.

“We won’t see her again?” Charlie asked, “ever?” Charlie turned to Julia.

“I’m so sorry sweetheart.” David hugged Ella tight.

“Can we see her?” Charlie looked up at David, “one more time.”

“I don’t think we can,” David answered.

“She was mad at us,” Charlie said more to himself than to them, “we should forgive her...now…” he murmurs when the tears begin to stream from his eyes.

“Charlie,” Julia said softly, pulling him on her laps, “all those feelings you had when your mum came back, it was a normal reaction, you couldn’t know what will happen.” she kissed his hair.

“Mum,” Ella took his sight to Julia, “you won’t leave us?”

“What if those people would want to hurt you again?” Charlie asked out of the blue, “we...we can’t lose you.” he hugged her tighter.

“Nothing will happen to me, I promise. Your dad is always with me.” she said, looking into David’s eyes, “he will protect me. Protect all of us.” she added.

*******  
Julia was laying in the bed, waiting for David to put kids to sleep. They wanted him to read a book and wrap the blanket around them. They cried almost the whole evening and Julia would do everything to protect them from all that pain.  
Julia was tossing and turning since the moment David came back to the bed after he put kids to sleep. She was trying to pull herself near him, feel his warmth which helps her go back to sleep, but even that wasn’t helping. She looked at the ceiling, thinking about all the things that had happened. Julia was just about to slip from the bed carefully to not wake David up when she felt his hand around her waist.

“Can’t sleep?” he asked with a raspy voice, eyes still closed.

“Yes, I will make some tea or watch something. Go sleep.” she whispered, kissing his forehead.

“I will go with you,” he said, trying to open his eyes.

“No babe. Sleep, I will just make some tea okay.”

At once the door opened slowly, letting Charlie into the room. He had puffy eyes, wet cheeks and his favorite toy, the stuffed sloth, by his side. He rubs his eyes, trying to get used to the darkness in the room, but after a moment his voice filled the space.

“Can I sleep with you?” he asked, looking at David and Julia.

“Of course you can.” Julia smiled.

She pulled herself closer to David, making room for Charlie to climb onto their bed. He placed himself near Julia, feeling her warmth before he put his stuffed toy on the pillow. He took a deep breath and after a moment his whisperer was heard in the darkroom.

“I didn’t want to wake you,” he said, looking at Julia.

“You didn’t, I couldn’t sleep anyway.” she said, hugging him, “you had a bad dream?” she asked, feeling David hand on her hip.

“Yes,” he said quietly, clinging even more to Julia’s body.

“You want to tell me?” she asked, caressing his hair.

“I saw mum, she was crying and I couldn’t go to her,” he said with cracking voice.

At once the door opened again, letting Ella crept in, she had her pink PJ on, she took her favorite toy too, even though she told them she is too big for it now.

“Can I sleep with you?” she asked like Charlie only minutes ago.

“Sure pumpkin,” David answered with a sleepy voice.

The all four of them were wrapped with blanket, Julia kissed kids goodnight, letting him drift off to sleep. She told Charlie she will protect him from every nightmare and after a few more minutes they were already asleep.

“I should buy a new bed, bigger one,” David said, kissing her neck.

“We need a bigger house,” she said, “for whole our family,” she added, looking at Ella and Charlie sleeping like angels.


	13. Chapter 13

Charlie and Ella were ready. They were ready since 7 am this morning to go for a trip, but it wasn’t just a trip, all four of them were about to find the best house for their family. Julia entered the kitchen, looking at them both sitting by the table. They were already dressed, eating cereal with milk, something Julia never saw before. Breakfast was always long, they celebrate it, talking and laughing before going to work and school.

“I thought you would like to eat some toasts or scrambled eggs,” she said, kissing the top of their heads.

“We are in a hurry mum,” Charlie said, lifting his sight, “we want to go and see house already”

“We have to wait for dad, he’s taking a shower, but after breakfast, we will all go.” she smiled, making toast for her and David.

“Mum,” Ella’s voice filled the room, “will I have my room in a new house?” she asked excitedly.

“Well, I hope so. You need own space and you will be able to choose the right color for the walls.” Julia said with a smile, looking at Ella’s big eyes when she mentions it.

“Really?” she almost jumped on her chair.

“Of course.”

“Of course what?” David asked, kissing kid's heads as Julia did only minutes ago.

“I can choose the color of the walls in my new room!”

“I don’t know if we will afford the 3 bedroom house Ella…” he said with a sad voice.

“Of course we can,” Julia said, placing a plate with toast in front of him, “I have some money and I’m sure it will be enough.”

“But..” David started.

“We already voted you can’t change our mind.” she said, kissing his lips, “now eat and we will go in 10 minutes.” she smiled, leaving the room to change.

*******  
Julia was searching for her favorite shirt when she heard someone entering the room. She turned around, smiling when she saw David leaning on the door frame. He had a serious face and she doesn’t know what was a cause of his bad mood until he finally spoke.

“You can’t buy the house for us,” he said, weighing every word.

“Why?” she asked, tilting her head.

“Because...Because…” he tried to think about something.

“David, “ she took a few steps towards him, wearing her favorite jeans and dark red bra, “I’m not buying you the house, I’m buying it for all four of us. I want to build a family and it will be easier and more comfortable doing it in bigger space.” she said, wrapping her hands around his neck.

“We can’t talk about it when you are half-naked.” he said, running his hand up and down her spine, “it’s not fair...I can’t focus.” he said, kissing her neck.

“That’s the reason I don’t have a shirt on.” she giggles.

“Just don’t get kids to overwhelm you,” he said, looking straight into her eyes.

“Well, I think I will be the one who will be more excited, to be honest.” she said, kissing him softly, “I want us to be happy David, we went through a lot and we just...need it. Try to be happy with us and don’t look at money today. Please.” she said, touching her forehead with his.

“I won’t.” he said, hugging her tight, “get dressed or kids will go without us.” he smiled, leaving her in their bedroom.

***********  
They were already in the car, driving the way to the first property Julia found on the internet, the big house with the white fence and 4 bedrooms was elegant at the outside and modern on the inside. Julia showed kids the photos she found and she could tell they already liked it. The house had a terrace in front of the building and a big backyard with a little pond.  
They were in the car for over twenty minutes when suddenly David pullover.

“What’s a wrong dad?” Charlie asked, lifting his sight.

“I forgot documents,” he said quickly, searching his pockets.

“We have to go back?” Ella asked with a sad face.

“Yes, but only for a moment, you won’t have to leave the car, I will just go and take it,” he said, turned to go back home.

David looked in the mirror at Charlie and Ella. They were so excited, overwhelmed and happy. He forgot how it feels like, how to see them happy and for the first time he didn’t think about all that happened before. David couldn’t imagine his life, life of his kids, without Julia anymore. She was their mum, she was someone he can lean on and that makes him feel loved.

“Don’t have that face! We won’t be late, I promise,” he said, looking at them.

“I think dad has to buy some ice cream for us at the way back.” Julia said with a smile, “more than some.” she said, placing her hand on his.

“Yes! I want chocolate with mint!” Ella shouted.

“I want double chocolate and strawberry too!”

“Oi! It’s not my fault…”

“It is! I told you to take documents, now you own us at least two flavors.” Julia said, laughing.

“You are mean to me,” he pouts.

“I’m not,” she said, kissing him quickly before he parked the car in front of their flat.

“I will be right back,” he said, closing the car door behind him.

******  
David entered the flat in a hurry, he knew exactly where his documents are, he left it there to not forget it. He walked straight to the kitchen where the documents lay on the kitchen table, he took it fast, checking if everything is there and he was just about to leave when he heard a silent noise, something like opening and closing the drawers.  
He stood straight immediately, his every nerve was ready to act and he slowly pulls his gun out. David looked around in the living room, making sure the man or woman is alone, he headed out to the children’s room, leaving it after a few moments. David looked at the open door to the bedroom. He was tensed, thinking what would happen if kids and Julia walked with him to the flat.  
He slowly opened the door with one hand, when the other was pointed at the silhouette opening the drawer after drawer.

“Don’t move.” he said slowly, focusing on the target, “slowly turn around with hands up.”

The person turned as he told, letting the hood fall from head, showing David who is he pointing at. He shook his head, trying to convince himself he is not dreaming. It can’t be happening, it’s just a dream was the only thing he could think of. He looked at the person once again before let her pass him with her hands up.

“You will shoot me now?.” she said, with a piece of Julia’s clothing.

“Move!” he said bitterly, “what you wanted to do with it?” he asked, pointing at the clothes.

“I had no choice!” she shouted, “first he paid me, but later he started to threaten me and I have no choice.”

“You are disgusting” David shouted, when at once the door opened, letting Julia in.

David's eyes become bigger, he tried to focus on the person in front of him when Julia’s voice caught his attention. She was standing at the door, sight jump from him to the woman in front of him. Julia couldn’t believe her eyes, her legs become heavy and the only thought was that it must be a dream a mirage. at once David made a little move towards Julia, trying to protect her when he saw a gun pointing at her.

“Vicky?” Julia asked, her sight skip to David, “you were dead...what is going one?”

“You will now let me go,” she said slowly, “I just want my kids back, I will take them and no one will get hurt.”

“David,” Julia’s voice tremble.

“Just stay where you are. Everything will be okay,” he said, looking at her.

David knew what he has to do, the problem was Julia, he would never let anything happened to her. He failed once and he promised himself it will not happen again. He didn’t think long before he jumped in front of Julia, shielding her from the bullet from Vicky’s gun when his fires at the same time.

Julia looked the David who was stagger on his feet, trying to remove the gun from Vicky’s hands. She saw blood on his arm, the little wound was bleeding fast and after a moment Julia took a bit of clothing and tried to stop the bleeding. Her hands shake so much and after a moment she couldn’t see anything because of the tears streams from her eyes. She wipes them out fast, finally focusing on what David was talking to her.

“Babe, I’m okay. It’s just a scratch.” he held her face with one hand, “you have to call for police and ambulance okay?”

“Yes...yes…” she shook her head, trying to do what he told her.

David looked at Vicky who was now unconsciousness, laying on the floor of his apartment. He took another piece and try to stop the bleeding of her wound. He shot her, he had no other choice, but he tried to make less harm to her. She mentions someone, man, who was in charge of all of that happened to them and David couldn’t forget her words. At once Julia’s voice brought him back from his thoughts.

“Ambulance will be here in five minutes,” she said, her hands still shaking.

“Good. She should make it then.”

“Never do that again.” Julia said out of the blue, “never.”

“I told you...if I ever have to choose between your life and mine...I’ll always, always chose yours.” he kissed her softly.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you too,” he said when the paramedics entered their small flat.


	14. Chapter 14

Julia was sitting with kids in the waiting room. She insists on David to go to the hospital and check if everything is okay. Vicky was at the same place, under police escort. The events of the morning, unexpected return of Vicky and David’s shot was too much for kids and her to handle. The paramedics took David and Vicky to the ambulances and short after Julia and the kids were picked up by Kim and drove safe to the hospital. Charlie was looking through the window, jumping every time one of the doctors passed him by. Ella was sitting at Julia’s lap, hiding her face in Julia’s neck. They both were tired and slowly Julia felt that too.

“Miss Montague,” she heard the soft voice of one of the doctors.

“Yes,” she stood up with Ella in her arms.

“Mister Budd is ready to go, it was just superficial wound, we stitch it and he will be ready to go home in about ten minutes.”

“Thank you.” Julia shook his hand, “you see dad will be alright.” she smiled hugging Charlie with Ella in her arms.

Julia sat again, swaying Ella and hold Charlie near her. She couldn’t imagine what is happening in their heads. First, their mum left them later fake her dead just to appear to destroy their peace.

“Mummy,” Charlie’s voice brought Julia back, “can I...can I talk with my other mum?”

Julia looked at him, trying to think about the best response. Vicky was cuffed to the bed, she was alive and doesn’t want to tell who her boss is, who wanted to hurt David and Julia. She wanted them to suffer, to look back every day until they would eventually find out who wanted to destroy them. She took a deep breath and looked into Charlie’s eyes.

“You wanted me or dad to go with you?” she asked, “and you Ella? you wanted to see mum too?” she asked softly.

“No,” the girl hides her face more in Julia’s neck.

“I want to go alone,” he said, “but..but you won’t be mad that I want to talk with her?” he asked, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

“Never. You are a very brave boy and I’m so proud of you” Julia said, kissing his forehead.

********  
Charlie walked slowly to the room where Vicky was laying, looking through the window. She was so different for him now, his mum was always happy, cheerful and supportive, now the only thing he could see in her was sadness and pain. He looked at the policeman sitting at the hair, by her side, he couldn’t believe how strange he felt seeing own mother.

“Mum,” he whispered.

“Charlie!” she shouted, lifting herself from the bed, causing pain in her arm.

“I wanted…” he said, trying to avoid policeman sight, “to say goodbye.”

“Sweetheart...” she cried, “please come here.”

“I don’t want to,” he whispered again, “you wanted to hurt dad…”

“I did that for you, for you and Ella.”

“You left us, wanted to hurt Julia and dad...don’t tell me, it was all for us,” he said louder.

“I wanted to protect you!”

“From who?” Charlie asked, “I don’t want anyone to be hurt anymore. Please tell them who wants to hurt Julia.”

“Charlie!” she shouted, but he was already gone.

*********

Julia was waiting for both Charlie and David in the waiting room. Ella was already sleeping in her arms, holding by her shirt. Julia couldn’t believe in how strong and brave Charlie is, even though he was only eight, she thought he is braver than adult people. At once she felt David’s hand on her shoulder.

“Where is Charlie?” he asked softly, his hand wrapped in an arm sling.

“He went to say goodbye...to Vicky,” she said.

“You think it was a good idea?” David asked, kissing her forehead.

“That’s the only way to fight his demons,” she said, looking at the girl in her arms.

“Give me her,” David said, trying to take Ella from her arms.

“No way mister. Not with this arm.”

“It’s just a scratch.” he pouts.

“You could...if the bullet…” she took a deep breath…just sit and we will wait for Charlie. Kim will drove us back home.”

David and Julia were sitting in the waiting room, Julia didn’t know if she did the right thing. Charlie wanted to say goodbye to his mother, the one who raise him, give him life, but Julia also knew how hard it will be to get back on track with their life again. At once they heard sniffing behind them, Charlie’s eyes were glassily filled with tears, but after he saw his dad and Julia all that fade away.

“Are you okay?” David asked, kneeling in front of his son, hugging him tightly.

“Yes, I’m sad, but it was the right thing to do,” he said, smiling at Julia.

“Can we go home?” Ella said half asleep.

“Yes, sweetie,” Julia answered, kissing her head.

“Mum,” Charlie said, taking Julia’s hand, “can we go to see that house tomorrow?”

“Yes, Charlie. We will do it first thing in the morning,” she said, feeling David’s hand on her waist.

************  
Ella and Charlie were already in beds when David entered the living room. Julia was kneeling at the floor, trying to clean the carpet covered with David’s blood. She was rubbing the piece of the material so hard, her knuckles were red from her blood. Julia was overwhelmed, overwhelmed by the situation she was int. She loved David and kids more than anything in the world. She couldn’t believe everything that happened during those few months. She becomes a mum, someone two little people lean onto. If someone would tell her that two kids would be more important for her than her job, she would probably laugh, but now it was real. She wanted to live in a house, a big one, with David, Ella, and Charlie. Politics wasn’t so important now, she didn’t care if Roger will become the next prime minister or if she will be in politics next year. She wanted her family to be safe.

“Babe,” David whispers, “leave it.”

“But...we have to clean it, what if someone would want to buy the flat?”

“We will just throw the carpet to the bin okay?” he took the sponge from her hand and helped her stand up.

“When I saw you...when I saw how you hit the floor… I thought…” she started, trying to catch her breath.

“I know,” he answered, pulling her closer to him, his hand stroking her hair, “everything will be okay now. I promise.”

“It won’t...she wasn’t alone David. What if...what if something will happen to you or kids?” she sobs, “I don’t want to lose you.”

“Hey,” he lifts her chin so her eyes met his, “you will never, ever lose me or kids. You are the best thing that happened to us, Julia. You saved us when no one wanted to help.”

“I can’t imagine life without all three of you,” she said, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

“That’s very good because there is nothing that could drag us away from you,” he said, kissing her softly, her hands wrapped around his middle.

******  
Julia woke up early, trying to silently walk to the kitchen. She knew how important it is for children to see a new house, to make a new start so she decided to make breakfast early and quickly leave to watch the properties. She gently took the mugs and plates from the cupboard, placing them on their little table. She makes mashed eggs, toasts and pours some orange juice to the glasses.  
Julia looked at the time, it was almost 7 am and she thought kids would be up by now. She took David’s sweater from the sofa and cover herself tightly, the flat was a bit cold after night and she reminds herself she wanted their house to be the warm whole day.  
Julia looked into the kid's room, finding them talking with David. He was sitting on Ella’s bed, having Charlie on his lap, Ella holding him by the hand. They were talking silent, smiling. At once Julia pushed the door enough for them to see her.

“Good morning,” she said, “I’m waiting with breakfast for you all.”

“We were making a day plan,” Charlie said.

“We have all planned out. First, we got dressed, now breakfast and later we have to go and see the new home.” Ella pointed out.

“I see you had a lot to do before breakfast.” Julia giggle.

After a very fast breakfast and even more quick trips to the car, they were on their way to see the house. Kim was the one who was driving, making David feel a bit weird at the back seat of the car. He didn't use to sitting there, he was always read to action, but his arm wasn't healed enough.  
When all four of them left the car, the only thing Julia heard was gasping. Ella and Charlie were looking at the big yard in front of the house, big pond and trees covered the space. David was moved too, Julia could see it, but she wasn’t sure if it was the view or the amount of money it can cost.

“Remember what you promised me?” Julia asked, holding David’s hand.

“Yes,” he whispered, squeezing her hand in his.

“Mum!” kids shouted in unison, “there are ducks here!” Charlie finished.

They entered the house leading by the tall, blond woman from an estate agency. Charlie was holding David’s hand when Ella was close to Julia. They looked around, trying to see everything. Big windows, wooden floors and a small fireplace in front of the sofa made them feel like home.

“There are four bedrooms and office space. The building is quite new and except the front yard, you also have a bigger backyard,” she said, smiling at David.

“Is it school near?” David asked without looking at the woman.

“Yes, it’s about 10 minutes away.”

“Mummy,” Charlie and Ella said, making Julia bend to listen to what they wanted to say.

“Can we look at the rooms?” Julia asked, looking at the kid's excitement.

“Of course, all 4 bedrooms are upstairs. Office space is at the end of the corridor.”

David was looking at the kids when the estate agent was opening the doors to each room. He saw his daughter's reaction in the room with the view of the garden. Ella looked at him with tears in her eyes and for the first time since he remembered, there were tears of joy, not sadness.

“Mum, “ Charlie pulled at Julia’s sleeve, “we really can live here?” he asked, looking at the room, he would want to have.

“It’s up to you. We will make voting and see. We can look for something else too.”

“Can we vote now please?” his eyes sparks.

“Ella?” Julia asked.

“I want to live here,” she said.

“Charlie?”

“Me too.” he smiled.

“David?” Julia tilted her head.

“Me too.” he kissed Julia softly.

“In that case. We are buying.” Julia said, to the tall blonde.

“Very good choice.”

At once they were interrupted by the phone ring. Julia started to be scared of unexpected phone calls, but it wasn’t hers who interrupted them. David walked in the corridor of their new house. He slides the screen and after a moment he was already talking with someone.

“Yes, of course. We will. Thank you.”

All three of them were now looking at David with a questioning look. Julia bit her lip, trying to look calm, she doesn’t need any more pain, sadness or scares in her life. She prays inside for it to be a piece of good news or no news at all.

“It’s the police. Vicky decided to talk with them and told who her boss was” he said slowly, “They got him.” he finished.


	15. Chapter 15

Julia was looking through the mirror, trying to notice who is on the other side, but the only thing she saw was black space. She was waiting for David to join her, they wanted to talk with him first, apologize for the misunderstanding about Vicky’s dead. They both were invited to the police station, to look closely at the suspect. They didn’t want to tell them who he was before they arrived.  
David and Julia left the kids with Kim, they were more than happy to be with her and tell her about their new house and their new rooms. Julia was sure they are already thinking about wall colors and accessories they want to put in their new space.

At once the door opened slightly, letting her know David was in the room with the tall policeman. She could swear this was the same policeman who wanted to interview her when her scarf was found in the murder place.

“Please stay here, Detective Mars will join you in a moment,” he said.

“Thank you,” Julia said, squeezing David’s hand.

“I would like to…” the policeman started again, “apologies. We should check it twice...Your wife’s body...The victim had her ID and clothes. We thought it's her.”

“Thank you, we appreciate that,” Julia said, looking at David.

After a moment the policeman left the room, leaving them alone. David was overwhelmed by all of what happened and couldn’t sit in one place. Julia took a step towards him, wrapping her hands around his middle, pulling him into a hug. She hides her face in the crook of his neck, trying to help him relax.

“I don’t know what would I do without you,” he whispered to her ear, swaying her into his arms.

“You would come up with something. You can always find some tall blond from an estate agency.” she teased.

“I don’t think she was interested.” he laughs, kissing Julia’s nose.

“Of course she was! I bet she undress you at least five times in her head.”

“The only person I want to undress me is you,” he said, pulling the straight lock behind her ear.

At once the door opened again, letting a tall, dark-haired man entered. He looked at Julia and David for a moment before finally speaking.

“I hope I didn’t interrupt,” he smiled, “Miss Vicky Budd told us the whole story. She said she was forced to leave her kids, and after a while coming back and help the man how she called it…” he looked into his notes, “end Julia and David.” he lifted his sight, “we wanted to ask if you recognize the man, it would help with a case.

David and Julia looked at each other for a moment, they both were happy that the case is over and they can finally start something new, with kids, a new home and maybe a small dog. In their perfect picture, there wasn’t politic or chasing people who would like to hurt them. They wanted to left it all behind and start again.

Julia looked behind her, trying to take a deep breath before she closes her eyes for a bit. She knew it won’t be easy, looking at the man who wanted to hurt her and their family. Julia looked straight into the detective's eyes before finally spoke.

“We can start,” she said, holding David’s hand.

At once Julie looked at the mirror in front of her, instead of dark space she could finally look through it. She holds her breath for a second looking at the two people in front of her. She notices the detective they passed when they get to the police station and the man who was responsible for all that happened to them.  
Julia shook her head, taking a step back, she couldn’t believe her eyes, but she knew that even Vicky would not lie about who her boss was.

“Do you recognize this man?” detective Mars asked, looking at her reaction.

“Yes,” she whispered, her sight drop on the floor, “It’s Roger Penhaligon, my ex-husband.” she finished, holding back the tears.

After her voice filled the small room detective Mars asked her several questions. If her husband wanted to hurt her, what could be the motive of the attack for her and David? If she has any pieces of information about his other moves? If he could hire someone to hurt them after he has been arrested.  
Julia answered at all his questions, not able to look at David. She brought the anger, the danger to their home, if she would report Roger and his behavior or just told him she is not interested in power like he is, maybe it all would have a better end.  
When the detective heard all the answers, he shook their hands and asked them to leave, when she was taking her bag the glance of Roger’s face brought her attention. He was calm, looking at the policeman with his lizard smile. Julia took a deep breath and left the room, trying not to think about Roger, about her past.

*******  
The way back home was silent, Julia tried to control her tears, thinking about how she was responsible for all what happened in their life. Roger wanted the power, wanted to make her new prime minister, knowing he won’t have many chances to become one. Julia closed her eyes for a moment, the single teardrop on her jacket. If she would do what he wanted, all this would never happen. Kids, David would live their happy lives.

“Babe,” David said, touching her hand, “we’re here.” he smiled.

Julia’s sight went from his hand to his face, she was afraid he will blame her, blame her for all that happened, but that one glance was enough for her to know he won’t. She gave him a small smile before join him by the door to their new home. They asked Kim to bring kids back, so they could have started the renovation and decoration of their new space.

Julia took off her coat, leaving it on the little chair in the kitchen, she looked around, this was her home now. Nothing and no one will take away from her that. She smiled at the view of kids running around with a smile on their faces. At once she felt David’s hands wrapped around her waist, her palms slipped on his, squeezing it gently, her head fall back on his arm, she closed her eyes again when she felt his lips on her neck.

“I know what you are thinking,” he whispered, “nothing that happened to us was your fault, Julia,” he said, turning her around to face her.

“But..” her eyes filled with tears again.

“Nothing was your fault, you saved us, saved us all, we wouldn’t be family without you,” he said, kissing her softly.

“I don’t think that way,” she looked at him.

“But I do, our kids do. You are extraordinary Julia, I could never ask for better mother for my...for our kids,” he said, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

“I love you, David,” she whispered, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

“I love you more,” he answered, kissing her forehead.

“Mommy!” Ella shouted interrupted them, “can I paint my room pink?”

“You can paint it as you want,” Julia said, smiling.

“Dad!” Charlie shouted, “will you help me?”

“I’m coming,” he said, laughing, “are you sure you want us all in this house? We’re quite loud.”

“I don’t want anything else than this,” she said, kissing him once again before joining kids in their rooms.

Julia was looking at her family, playing and laughing, trying to choose the best colors for the new house. She remembers herself the very beginning of it, her being scared to be alone, hearing the sound of an explosion every time. She was glad her life turned this way, she was glad this was her happy ending, she had everything she wanted and even more. That was her safe space, the happy ending of a dangerous event. Her aftermath.


End file.
